Beginning of a journeys end
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: A mysterious person appears in Elfhelm after Casca returns to normal and helps her recover. Helping her realise she still has a reason to continue fighting. Working with Guts group he will put an end to Griffith once and for all. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning of a journeys end**

 **Part 1: Help appears**

The city of Falconia, once a safe place from the demons that now lived beyond the kingdoms walls. But now the streets were filled with the dead body's of the soldiers that followed Griffith into battle as his new band of the hawk. Citizens were trying to leave the kingdom to get away from the monster that had suddenly appeared in the kingdom, 3 people were now trying to escape, but they then fell to the ground when something landed on the ground behind them. The 3 people, a man with his wife and daughter looked to see an apostle, its armour cover its monster body.

"Where do you think your going, this place is safe and our king will protect you" said the apostle reaching out its giant hand towards the 3 people when suddenly it was cut off making the apostle scream and looked to see someone in black armor. The person was holding a giant sword and its helmet was in the shape of a wolf.

"It's you, how dare you attack this city" said the apostle grabbing the axe that was on its left side, but the person in armour quickly cut off his other hand making the apostle scream again before the persons sword was stabbed into its head making it fall back dead.

The person in armor landed in front of the 3 people, "Well what are you waiting for, this city's gone to hell" said the man in armour looking at the 3 people.

The man looked behind the man in armour to see a big winged creature about to attack him, "Look out" he said but the man in armour didn't need a warning as the wing creature suddenly stopped moving and blood came out of its middle. Someone in armor smililar to the man landed next to him as they put their sword back into its holder.

"You heard him get out of here" a female voice spoke from the armour, the 3 people nodded and the little girl looked back to the two people.

"Thank you" she said and the woman in amour nodded at her. The woman's helmet went back into her armor revealing Casca, her hair cut back to the way it used to be.

"You should be more careful" she said looking at the man in amour as his helmet went into the back of his amour, he smiled looking at Casa revealing it was Guts. But his hair color was all the same and had both of his eyes.

"Why would I need to do that when I knew you would be watching out for me" he said.

"Yeah I guesss your right, I met Farnese when I was on my way here, apparently almost everyone in the lower city has been evacuated and we should leave soon" said Casca.

"Your right, but I haven't heard from him yet" said Guts talking about the person that had given his eye back.

"He should be fine, after we seen what he's capable of he should take care of himself" said Casca and the two of them had their helmets back on as they started moving again.

Next to the steps that lead up to the castle, Zodd in his apostle form layed down on the ground dead as blood continued to come out of the giant teeth mark wounds on his body. Inside of the main area in the castle, Griffiths commanders layed dead on the ground with deep cuts in their body's, given to them by a large sword. The other members of the god hand were after them, they were also on the ground with looks of complete fear on their faces and similar wounds to that of Griffiths commanders.

There were also chairs in the room and sittting in front of them at the front row was a much older Charlotte with a complete look of utter shock on her face, "How could you do that, they were your comrades" she said looking at Griffith who was in his apostle form.

His body covered with multiple stab wounds, this was to be the day he and Charlotte were to get a married, he would be named king and would finally have achieved his dream. But he now looked at the person in front of him who had given him his wounds and killed many of his allies.

The person he looked at had the body of a human, but he was also something else. His body was surrounded by a bright blue light that shined like a star in the night sky. He held a large sword, its handle black, a lightening strike symbol on it and under the handle was trigger. There was a switch on it and there were 3 letters above it, S,K,R, the switch was under K. The blade was wide with a sharp end on the right side, the blade was bright blue like its wielder who's face was hidden by the light, but the man felt nothing but hatred towards Griffith.

"Tell me why would you do this, I gave people peace, who are you to interfere" said Griffith trying to shout his words but couldn't because of the pain.

"I'm here to make you pay for what you've done, you betrayed your comrades and you took away something precious to Guts and Casca" the man said pointing his sword at Griffith, "For that I'm going to kill you" he said then grabbing the handle of his sword with both of his hands, digging his feet into the ground making it crack, he then jumped towards Griffith yelling, "YOU DAMN TRAITOR" as he swung his sword he remembered when a few days ago when he met Guts group on Elfhelm.

A few days ago back on Elfhelm when Casca went back to her normal self:

"Casca" said Guts as he watched the woman he loves scream with her hands on her head. He quickly rushed over to her.

"Be careful" said Shiricke as she rushed over to her as well, "Seeing you might have triggered something" she said as Casca continued to scream with tears now coming out of her eyes.

"Why would be do such a thing to us" said Casca.

"There's gotta be something you can do" said Guts looking urgently at Shiricke who just shook her head.

There was then a sound coming from the next them, the two of them including Farnese and the elf Queen looked to see a portal surrounded by blue light. Someone then stopped out of the portal, the person was covered by a dark cloak covering its body and bright blue lines went around the openings of the cloak for its wearer arms and middle of its body.

"Who are you" said Guts standing up reaching for his sword but he suddenly froze as he felt fear, but it wasn't from him, it was coming from the brand on his neck, "Is it possible that the brand, is afraid of him" he thought looking at the person in the cloak.

"Well it looks like appeared at a good time isn't it, Shiricke right" he said looking at the young witch.

"Yes, but how do you know my name" she asked as the man in the cloak got closer to her and kneeled on the ground.

"I will explain, if you don't mind I'd like to help her" he said looking at Casca .

"You can help her" said Guts and the man nodded.

"Seeing you has triggered her memory's of what happenned after you rescued Griffith, obviously what happned horrified her, but what I'm about to do should help her recover from them better" said the man removing his arms from the cloak surprising the people around him and Ivalera who was behind Shirickes hat. The mans arms were bright blue shining like a star and he placed both of his hands on each side of Cascas head making her stop screaming.

"Casca, I know what you've seen must be horrible, but know there's nothing anyone can do to change what happened to you" said the man and Casca began to look more calm but the tears continued to become out of her eyes, "I'm sorry for your loss, but there's someone still here for you, ever since then he's kept on fighting" he said and Casca began to see the memory's of Guys fighting after she got stuck in the state she used to be in and she looked up at Guts to see him looking worried at her. "You need to keep on fighting and living for him, so be strong" said the man removing his hands from Cascas head and his arms back into their sleeves.

Casca then slowly stood up approaching Guts, "Cas" he began to say but suddenly Casca hugged him as she continued to cry.

"Thank you, I'm sorry, you've had to go through everything while I went completely mad" said Casca.

Guts out his one good arm around her, "I'm the one that should be sorry, I wasn't strong enough" said Guts.

Casca then immediately looked him in the eyes, "Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened" she said looking annoyed at him, "Its, its" her look then turned to anger, Guts recognized the look that she used to give him when they first met. "It's Griffiths, after what he's done he's no longer the man I knew, he needs to pay" she said and her look then turned to shock as she remembered something else and she put her hand over her mouth as she cried kneeling on the ground as she cried and Guts kneeled down next to her still having his one good arm around her, "It's because of him our child" she said as she cried hugging Guts.

"It's alright, I'm here and I'm not leaving" he said smiling at her.

"Thank you" she said looking at him, but she then put a hand over her chest where her brand was.

"You feel it as well" said Guts.

"Yeah, it feels afraid and it's coming from him" said Casca looking at the man in the cloak but she couldn't see his face.

"Is something wrong" said the man looking at the two of them.

"Uh who are you, our brands seem to feel afraid of you" said Guts touching the brand on his neck.

"Brand" said the man walking over to Guts and immediately stopped walking seeing the brand on his neck. "You said they feel afraid of me right" he said sounding sirious.

"Yeah, I feel it aswell" said Casca.

"Well they should be" said the man taking out his right hand and in quick motion slashed it past Guts neck making him looking surprised.

"What did you do to him" said Casca quickly standing back up and looking at the man.

"Hold on I'm alright" said Guts when a small mirror was put in front of him.

"Hold onto this alright" said the man handing Guts the mirror. Guts grabbed the mirror, he looked into it seeing the man was holding a second mirror and pointing at his now blank neck.

"The brand it's gone" said Guts looking completely shocked as he handed the mirror back to the man.

"That's why it was afraid, it knew I can get read of it " said the man putting the mirror in his sleeves.

"That's good, now we don't have to put up with the demons at night" said Farnese looking relieved.

"But Casca still has her brand" said Shiricke.

"Well I'm sure your new friend can help with than can't you" said the elf queen looking at the man in the cloak smiling.

"Oh right" said the man removing a glove that had the symbol of a red x over the brand on it, he handed the glove over to Guts, "I know where her brand is, but something tells me she would be more comfortable with you touching her there" he said. When Guts grabbed the glove the man noticed Guts eye and thought of something. "Would you mind standing up" he asked?

"Uh sure but for what" said Guts standing up from the ground.

"Just giving you another reason to trust me, now close your eye" he said. Guts closed his one good eye and the man placed his right hand over the eye Guts lost. His hand started to shine bright and when he moved his hand away the scar was gone. "Okay that should do it, Casca walk over here please" he said. Casca looked confused but walked over as the man moved away making her stand in front of Guts.

"Okay Guts open both your eyes now" said the man sounding happy.

"What but" said Guts looking confused.

"Just do it, trust me" said the man.

Guts looked surprised that he was able to open both of his eyes, the one he lost during the eclipse was back and the first thing he saw was Casca smiling at him, he looked at the man smiling, "Thanks, but now why are you here" he asked now looking sirious.

"Let's go meet up with the rest of your group, there's some things you need to know about" said the man and he started walking to the forest.

"Thank you for your help" said Shiricke looking at the elf queen.

"Your welcome, be safe everyone, if you don't trust that man you should" said the elf looking at the man in the cloak.

"Have you heard of him" asked Farnese?

"No but he seems like a nice person if he was willing to do all that, but that power coming from him is beyond anything I've heard of" said the elf queen.

Back with the remaining members of the ground, Roderick, Serpico, Isidoro, Isma and Puck. "Hey look everyone their back" said Isidoro.

"Hey guts who's that, oh my Guts what happened to your eye" said Puck flying over to them but then noticed Guts eye.

"Not now we have something else to discuss" said Guts.

"Lady Farnese are you alright" asked Serpico?

"Yes don't worry I'm alright" said Farnese as the two of them sat down.

"Hi I'm Isma, I like your dress" said Isma as she sat beside Casca.

"Oh thank you" said Casca.

"It seems there's more of you, do you have a name" said Roderick looking at the man in the cloak.

"You can call me Star for now" said the man showing his shining right arm making the others look at him surprised, "Before we discuss anything I'll tell you about myself" he said as he went to go sit down on a fallen tree.

"So this is you back to normal" said Puck flying near Casca.

"Yes, while we're talking about this I would like to thank you all for watching out for me" said Casca.

"It's alright, it was the right thing to do" said Farnese.

"So what does our shining friend have to say" said Roderick.

"Alright, a long time ago when the world was created, I was born along with it as a star, but I was somehow different then the others because I was able to think for myself, I travelled until I reached one planet" said Star.

"Just how big is the world" said Isidoro looking surprised.

"I'm sure I didn't even scratch the surface, the thing is though I wasn't able to interfere so I had to watch thousands of people die" he said putting a hand over his face.

"If you don't mind me asking how long did you have to watch" said Casca.

"Don't worry it's alright, it must have been thousands of years" he said putting his hand back down, "But one day I found this couple, eventually they were about to have their first child, but the child was born early and was close to death" he said. "So I fused with the child, the two of us became one and that's why I have these ability's, in fact I'll show you some of it now" he said standing up and walking over to Guts.

"I'm going to need you to remove your prohstetic arm" he asked and Guts just nodded removing his metal arm. Star placed his right hand near the stump moving down and everyone looked surprised to see the arm regrow. Even Guts looked surprised as he looked at his regrown arm.

"That's cool" said Isidoro standing up.

"No its amazing" said Puck as Star went to sit back down.

"So you are both the star and the child" said Serpico.

"One mind, of course the couple gave me a name and when this body got older I was given a second name" he said.

"Do you have a face under that cloak" asked Guts?

Star pulled down the hood of his cloak, like his arms it was covered in a bright blue light, "Don't worry I have a face under this, like the first part of my name I'll will eventually reveal it" he said.

"So Star is the second part of your name" asked Roderick and he nodded.

"So now that Casca is back to normal what do we do now" said Serpico making everyone besides Star look at Guts and Casca.

"There's somebody we need to take care of" said Casca.

"You mean that Griffith guy, we never asked what your history was with that guy" said Isidoro.

"Sorry I know you all deserve a reason after traveling with us for so long" said Casca.

"But were not ready to tell you" said Guts holding Cascas hand.

"It's okay, it's probably painful for you to talk about, but why are you here" said Roderick looking at Star.

"One of my abilitys is called all knowing, I almost know everything that happens in every world and Griffith needs to pay for what he has done" he said looking at the fire. "He has an army of both apostles and humans, he's brought a whole kingdom into Midland and its named Flaconia" he said.

"What's he planning on doing" said Guts.

"He intends to marry princess Charlotte, he will be named king and he will finally have his kingdom" he said.

"Charlotte can't marry him she doesn't know what he's done or what he is now" said Casca.

"Don't worry she will find out, I'll be using a similar ability that I used to help you to help her find out what happened" he said and Casca sat back down.

"One of your comrades Rickert escaped form there with a girl, if were lucky will meet up with them when were on our way there" said he said.

"Good we shall leave tommorrow and while we are on our way back maybe we can discuss our wedding" said Roderick looking at Farnese who looked embarrassed from him bringing it up.

"Wait, Farnese you agreed to marry him so we could use his ship to get here" said Casca.

"Casca it's alright" said Farnese.

"No it's not alright, you shouldn't have to marry someone you don't love" said Casca standing up.

"Farnese did what she had to do to help the others" said Serpico.

"No you know what, Casca does have a point it's not right" said Star.

"You've got something to say" said Roderick.

"Yeah I do have something to say" he said standing up, "You should be glad for helping them, you should let her marry someone she actually does love and not be put into an arranged marriage".

"Okay everyone it's beeen a long day why don't we all get some rest" said Shiricke trying to keep the mood calm.

"Alright, I'll return to the ship to let them know will be returning to Midland tomorrow" said Roderick leaving the area and heading back to the ship.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to say that" said Farnese.

"No it needed to be said, don't follow your duty Farnese, instead follow your heart" said Star looking at Farnese.

"He's right Farnese" said Casca making Farnese looking at her to see she was smiling.

"It looks like its going to be night soon, Guts there's a lake not far from here, you should take care of Cascas brand" said Star.

Guts and Casca left the area heading deep into the forest where they found a small lake, "It's really nice here" said Casca putting her hand in the water.

"Yeah it really is, but we have to leave soon" said Guts putting the glove that was given to him by Star on his right hand.

"Yeah I know, but at least after everything will be finally at peace after Griffiths taken care of" said Casca as she sat down on the rock and pulled down her dress all the way to her stomach revealing her chest.

Guts walked over to Casca, "You know it's nothing you haven't see before" said Casca smiling.

"Yeah I know" said Guts placing his right hand on the brand, it glowed for a few seconds before stopping.

"I think it's done" said Casca looking at Guts.

"Yeah it is" said Guts moving his right hand away and sure enough the brand was no longer there. He then noticed Casca looking at him, he removed the glove putting his hand on the left side of her face. the two of them got closer and kissed. Casca wrapped his arms around his neck, she stood up removing the rest of her dress and helped Guts remove the armour. The two of them continued to kiss, they ended up lying against a tree with nothing on them and watching the night sky.

"Sorry its just gonna be a while before we" said Casca.

"Don't worry about it, being like this with you is enough" said Guts smiling at her, she noticed him and the two of them kissed again. Casca then looked at where the berserker armor was left.

"That armour has been causing you pain ever since you started wearing it, there's gotta be something we can do about that" said Casca looking worried.

"Maybe our new friend can help us with that" said Guts.

"Yeah, maybe he can make me some armor aswell, also I need to do something about this hair" said Casca holding a piece of her long hair.

"Farnese actually cut off her hair herself, maybe she can help you" said Guts.

"Yeah but let's leave that till tomorrow" she said resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"Alright then" said Guts giving her a kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes and holding her close.

Serpico found an area that had a view of the ocean, "It's a nice view isn't it" came a male voice from behind him and he looked to see it was Star who had the hood of his cloak back up.

"I've seen a lot of things traveling with them, some of them bad, but this is one of the good things" said Serpico, "You know how I feel about her don't you" he's asked?

"Yeah I could sense it from you, but it surprised me even after everything she's done to you" said Star.

"Well thank you for what you said to Roderick, but I don't know what I should say to her" said Serpico opening his eyes.

"You should be honest with her, you'll feel better if you do and you never know she might feel the same way towards you" said Star about to head back before serpico spoke again.

"You had someone you loved didn't you" he said making Star stop walking and just stood there not saying a word. "Forgive me I shouldn't have asked" he said feeling as he might have brightened up something bad about his past.

"It's alright, it's okay to ask questions about someone you'll be traveling with and needing to know if you can trust them" said Star sounding calm, "I'm calling it a night, will be leaving tomorrow" he said as he started to walk back to the group.

"Wait I'll come along with you" said Serpico catching up with him. The two of them reached the open area.

"Guts and Casca aren't back yet should we go send someone to find them" said Shiricke.

"No they're alright, the two of them deserve the time for themselves after everything they've been through" said Star as he sat down in front of a tree with his back against it.

"I guess Roderick is staying at the ship tonight" said Farnese as she lyed down on the ground and she then felt a blanket being put over her. She looked to see it was Serpico.

"It could be cold tonight" said Serpico.

"Thank you Serpico" she said holding the blanket close.

The rest of them then lyed down on the ground. Star watched as the others fall asleep before him, he then closed his eyes resting against the tree and falling asleep himself.


	2. Part 2

Part 2: Returning to Midland

It was currently morning in Elfhelm. Most of Guts group and the person that showed up who seems to be part human and part Star were asleep. Star was asleep against the tree sleeping without making a noise when he heard someone speak.

"Hey Star, Star" said Casca who was shaking him by his left shoulder.

"Uh what, oh Casca morning" he said looking at her to see she was still in the dress given to her by the elf queen, "Is something wrong, hey where's Guts" he said looking behind her to see no one there.

"He's still asleep, which seems to be the case for the rest of the group" she said looking at the others who were still asleep.

"Hmm, I should get some food ready for when they wake up" said Star standing up and walking over to where the fire used to be. Then he pointed one of his right fingers at the burnt wood and the fire reiginited.

"That's amazing, but I need your help with something" said Casca pointing to behind the tree to where the parts of Guts armour was.

"You carried this here" said Star walking over to the piece of armour and examining it.

"Yeah it sounded like a bad idea to wear it" said Casca.

"You made the right choice, who knows what it might have done to you, this armour is practically a curse to anyone who wears it causing them great pain, but giving them great strength" said Star examining the chest piece.

"I don't want him to wear it anymore but he probably will need it for what's going to happen, is there anything you can do" she asked?

"It might be difficult, luckily since your back to yourself, if he loses control he will have something to focus on, I should be able to make sure the armour doesn't cause him any pain but it could take some time" said Star standing up and removing from his left sleeve a black shirt, "Give him this to wear for the time being" he said as Casca grabbed the shirt.

"Thank you" said Casca about to leave but he then spoke again, "Hey aren't you forgetting something" she turned around to see he was now holding a pile of clothes and had it stretched out towards her.

"You probably want to change out of that dress, I'll have armour made for you while I work on the armour" said Star as she grabbed the clothes.

"Oh thank you" she said as she then started walking back to where Guts was.

Star went back to the fire and made a big pot appear as he hung it over the fire, he pointed his right hand into the pot and water started to pour from it, "Hey, hey" said a whispered voice but he instantly recognsied it was Isidoro. He looked to see Isidoro lying on the ground he was blushing because Isma was lying close to him and had one of her arms around him.

"A little help" said Isidoro embarrassed.

Star just walked over to where the two of them were lyed down, "Isma" he said making Isma slowly open her eyes.

"Hey what's going on, is it time to get up" said Isma.

"Some of us yeah, I'm about to make some food, will you help me with something" said Star.

"Of course" said Isma smiling as she stood and noticed Isidoro was awake, "Hey your up to want to help us" she said.

"No I'm alright for now" said Isidoro.

"He can help me with the cooking, can you go see if there's anything we can use for bowls" said Star.

"Yeah, I won't be long" said Isma as she left the area.

"Hey thanks man" said Isidoro as he stood up.

"It's alright, you know if I didn't know any better I think she likes you" said Star as he went back to the pot while Isidoros face went red.

A little while later Guts and Casca appeared after getting dressed. Casca was now wearing the clothes that were given to her. "Good morning, sleep well" asked Serpico?

"Alright, how about the rest of you" said Guts.

"Great but you really need to try this" said Isma as she handed the two of them a bowl with a spoon in it. The bowl had soup in it and the others already had theirs. Guts noticed Star sitting on a fallen tree on his own, there was large sack to his right side which he thought probably contained his armour and next to him on the tree was a mask which was in the shape of his head. There was no face on the mask, it was just blank and bright blue.

Star himself was eating his own bowl of soup, "Don't worry it's not poisoned" he said as he took another spooon full of his soup and Guts noticed his skin was no longer shining, it was white.

"Well now I know your definetly human" said Guts as he sat down on the same tree as him and so did Casca.

"Yeah otherwise how would he know how to make this" said Isidoro.

"Yeah where'd you learn to make this" said Puck.

"I have the knowledge to make a bunch of recipes, but this was one of the first things I made when I was learning how to cook with a body" said Star.

"Well I say from this day on he will always cook for us" said Puck holding up his spoon.

"Great you can handle the cleaning up afterwards" said Star laughing. Even Isidoro and Isma laughed. Shiricke looked like she was trying not to laugh.

After they finished Star put his mask back on under his hood as they all headed back to the ship. "So this is what brought you all here" said Star as he sat in the small boat with the others as it brought them to the ship.

"It actually has helped get through a lot" said Isidoro.

"Don't worry she will get you all the way back to Midland" said Roderick looking over the railing as they all climbed aboard.

"Don't worry I know the ship will be wil be able to make it, I'm going to keep an eye out" said Star as he started to walk to the front of the ship when he heard a sword being pulled out and he looked to see Roderick pointing his sword at him.

"Hey what's the big deal" said Guts about starting to walk over to Roderick while grabbing the handle of the dragon slayer but Casca stopped him.

"Wait to see what happens" said Casca but she looked annoyed aswell.

"Roderick there's no need for this" said Farnese.

"I feel there's something's that our new friend has neglected to share, but he hasn't told us if he's able to wield a sword" said Roderick.

"You know it's a bad idea to point your sword at someone unless you want to fight them" said Star with siriouness in his voice.

"Well will see won't we" said Roderick rushing at him, but then it happenned so quickly. The top half of his swords blade flew off after being cut off. Everyone on the deck looked shocked because it happenned so quick.

Roderick looked shocked as he fell to the ground on his back, he looked up to see Star holding a sword in his right hand and the blade was near his throat. The blade of sword was blue, it's handle had two small wings attached to each side of the handle, in the middle of the handle was a symbol. A golden cross in a blue star.

"Well" said Star.

"It seems I underestimated you" said Roderick looking annoyed, but then he saw a bright blue hand in front of him and looked to see Star was now holding the sword in his left hand. Roderick grabbed his hand and Star helped him up.

"Unless there's any other matters we should set sail, it's a long trip back" said Star as he headed to the front of the ship.

"Yes, set sail everyone" said Roderick to the crew.

"Yes sir" said the man standing at the wheel.

Guts and his group just stood there surprised after what happenned, "I've never seen someone fight like that" said Guts.

"It happenned in the blink of an eye" said Serpico.

"Is anyone else wondering who would win in a fight between him and Guts" said Puck with a calm look on his face.

Later on as the ship sailed away from Elfhelm and into the open sea. Casca came up from the quarters and onto the deck with Farnese. Her hair had been cut short back to the way it used to be thanks to Farnese.

"Hey you think you can train with me" asked Isidoro looking at Guts?

"Sure, but she might be able to help you with your training aswell" said Guts as Casca walked over to them.

"Would you really help me" asked Isidoro smiling?

"Sure, it's been a long time since I've trained, it will be good for both of us" said Casca

The two of them stood on the main deck with both of them holding a wooden sword. "Since you said it's been a while I'll go on easy you" said Isidoro smiling but it was quickly gone when Casca hit him on his right arm with her wooden sword.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to underestimate your enemy" said Casca,

During their training Isidoro kept getting blocked and Casca hit him a good in the arm a few more times.

When Casca blocked one of his attacks he was almost hit her left leg, "Your improving" said Casca.

"Well Guts has trained me aswell" said Isidro smiling and he then looked at Star who was still at the front of the ship. In fact he hadn't moved from that spot since they left Elfhelm.

"You want to go ask him about how he did that move earlier" asked Casca and Isidro nodded, "Well we better go ask him then, I also want to know where he got that sword" said Casca as the two of them walked over to where he stood.

"Hey" said Isidoro.

"Oh hi, nice weather isn't it" said Star looking at the clear sky. Since they left they had nothing but calm weather.

"Well I was wondering how you did that earlier" said Isidoro.

"Well since I have my power my movements are enhanced so I'm able to move quicker then any other person, so you wouldn't be able to do that" said Star.

"Alright then" said Isidro looking down.

"Hey don't feel bad, you can become a great swordsman in your own way" said Star, "Here's some advice, when your fighting with a sword think of it like as an extension of your arm" he said.

"Where did you hear that" said Casca.

"When you've been around as long as I've had you learn a few new things that come in real handy when your in a fight" said Star.

"Well I have to ask, that sword you used" said Casca.

"Oh well you won't be able to find it anywhere, also your looking at its creator" said Star.

"Wait you can make swords" said Isidoro looking shocked while Star just nodded.

"Makes sense since the blade was blue" said Casca.

"Hey would you look that" said one of the crew members getting everyone's attention and they all looked to see the dead body of the sea monster they had fought before reaching Elfhelm. The sea god.

"It hasn't sunk to the bottom of the ocean" said Guts.

"It's is a large monster" said Farnese.

"It looks like it's blood has been pouring into the water" said Ivalera looking as some of the water was darker then the rest.

"If my kowledge is right you were the one to kill it Guts" said Star as he looked at the dead monster.

"Yeah, when the fight was over my mom and other mermaids appeared to help save him" said Isma as she remembered that day.

"Wasn't it called the sea god" said Isidoro.

"Sea god huh" said Star as he reached out his right arm pointing at the dead monster. Then snapped two of his fingers making the blood in the ocean and its body completly vanish. Everyone on the deck just stood there in shock as their attention was drawn from the monster to Star. "Now it's blood won't corrupt the water" he said looking into the sky, "The sky seems like it will be clear for a good time, I'll go work on your amour" he said looking at Guts as he walked below deck.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that" said Isidoro.

"What ever that power is, it's defiantly not magic" said Puck.

"You probably shouldn't anger him again if your wise" said Serpico looking at Roderick who was shaking from a mixture of Shock and fear.

Later at night Isma, Casca, Farnese and Shiricke were in the room of the ship that had a large bath.

"Feels nice to relax after training" said Casca.

"It's kind of nice to be out in the ocean again" said Isma and she then looked at Casca. "I was wondering how did you and Guts meet" she asked?

"That would be interesting to know" said Farnese.

"Well believe it or not the first time we met I tried to kill him" said Casca making the other girls looked surprised.

"Not surprising that would be the way for Guts to meet a woman for him" said Shiricke.

"Well enough about me, so Farnese have you had any romantic moments in your life" asked Casca smiling.?

"Well not really, I haven't had time for such things" said Farnese looking nervous.

"But what about Serpico, almost every time I see him he seems to be looking at you" said Isma and Farnese started blushing.

"Me and Serpico, no it's not like that" said Farnese waving her hands in front of her face.

"Hey is something wrong your face is a little red" said Isma making Farnese face look more red while Shiricke and Casca laughed.

After the bath Isma, Shricicke and Farnese went to the room that was only for the girls while Casca went to the room she shared with Guts.

The next day eveyone was on the main deck accept for Star who was still below deck since the other day.

"I think he hasn't slept at all" said Puck who was flying near Guts and Casca.

"Should someone go talk to him" said Casca.

"He might be busy with something" said Guts when the ship suddenly shook. Emerging from the water was a Giant sea serpent, it's skin was green and it then opened its mouth sending out a giant stream of water from its mouth shooting towards the deck. Serpico swung his sword sending a wave of air at the water making it change direction. But it damaged the railing.

"Looks like we're in trouble" said Serpico.

"Well time to get the work" said Guts taking out his sword when Star emerged form below deck.

He was looking at Guts not noticing the Serpent looking at him, "Someone want to tell me why the ship suddenly shook" he asked?

"Dude look behind you" said Isidoro urgently. Star oooked behind him to see the Serpent looking down at him showing its sharp teeth.

"So this is what's causing the trouble is it, well then" said Star as he walked towards the front of the ship as a bright blue light appeared on his back. It was a big sword holder strapped to his back, the handle of the sword in it was black with a trigger on it, there was blue lighting strike symbol on the handle and there was even a bigger one on the swords holder. Also on the handle was a switch with a button and above the switch were the letters, S, K, R.

Then jumping in the air he grabbed the handle of his sword taking out the blade that was wide with a sharp end on its right side. The serpent opened its mouth wide but then Star swung his sword though it's neck. The serpents eyes opened wide as it's head separated from its body falling into the water. The rest of its body fell into the water as Star landed back on the ship, as he put his sword back into its holder they noticed something on the blade, it was the word, EXCALIBUR.

"Well then, I'm going to finish up my work, both your amours will be ready by the time we reach land" said Star looking at Guts and Casca before he walked back to below deck while everyone else stood in shock form his power, again.

After the sun had set one of the crew members on deck spotted something in the distance, "LAND" he yelled.

Everyone appeared on deck and Star was carrying a large sack with him. "Here let me have a look" said Roderick grabbing a small telescope from a crew member, looking through it and then he had look of fear on his face.

"Is something wrong" asked Farnese? Roderick just handed her the telescope, she looked through it and she now had the same look on her face. She then handed the telescope to Casca who looked through it aswell.

"Just what happned here" said Casca as she handed Guts the telescope and he looked through it aswell.

"Looks like we missed a lot since we left" said Guts.

He was about to hand the telescope to Star but noticed he was already holding a small black telescope and was looking through it. He could see the harbor was almost completely destroyed and a few destroyed ships were above the water. Most of the buildings behind the harbor were mostly destoryed or in bad condition. There were some kind of creatures on the land in front of the harbour. They appeared to be large crocodiles.

"They must have been left behind after we left" said Guts.

"What has happenned to my home, can you see any people there" said Roderick looking at Star who made his telescope vanish.

"Only dead ones, if we want to find out if your people are alive we have to go to the land" said Star as he walked to the the railing on the left side of the ship.

"You can't be sirious that, we don't know what we're walking into" said Roderick.

"That's why I'm the only one going in for now, no one open that sack until I say you can" said Star as he jumped over the railing.

The whole group walked over to the railing only to see a surprising sight. Star was standing on the water.

"Make sure to keep an eye on me with that telescope and when you see me wave my right hand in the air, that means it's safe to dock" said Star as a bright blue light shined on his back again and the familiar sword handle from earlier appeared again strapped onto his back.

"Be safe" said Isma.

"Hey your not allowed to die alright" said Guts looking sirious.

Star just nodded, "Well, time to go say hello" he said as he walked on the water towards the land. As he got closer to the harbor he noticed that the Crocodiles were now looking at him.


	3. Part 3: First Battle

Part 3: First battle

The crocodiles on the dock started going into the water as they watched the person walking on water approach them. One crocodile got close enough to jump out of the water towards him, when Star took out his sword and cut through the crocodiles middle.

"Uh, if I keep at it like this it might take me a while before I reach the harbor" said Star swinging his sword causing all the blood to come off the blade. Then ice started to shoot from his feet going towards the crocodiles. When the ice got close enough it formed spikes going through each of the crocodiles, but the ice didn't stop there until it reached the harbor pushing the dead crocodiles against the buildings with the ice spikes still through them.

"Please tell me everyone saw that" said Isidoro who was on the ship still with the others.

"He took them all out in one move" said Shiricke.

"That sword, who could have made something like that" said Serpico.

"Probably the same person who made that sword that destoryed Roderick's, himself" said Casca.

"Wait he made that sword" asked Roderick?

"So not only can he fight with a sword, he can make them" said Guts.

"I think it made sense, the blade of the sword was blue" said Ivalera.

"Yeah but did anyone else notice the symbol on it" said Isidoro with a look on his face that meant he was thinking.

"Why did you recognize it" asked Guts with a sirious look on his face?

"No, it's just part of it was a cross" said Isidoro.

"Uh I think it's okay to dock now" said Isma who was holding the telescope. She then handed it to Guts who looked through it to see Star waving his right hand in the air, the ice was completely gone and dead crocodiles surrounded him.

As Star watched the ship approach the harbor he moved up the sleeve on his right arm, revealing an orange ring surrounding his arm, attached it to it were 4 small metal pieces in the shape of beasts, he removed the one that looked like a wolf and threw it to the ground. A bright blue wolf appeared before him and it looked up at the one who called it.

"Hey wolf, I have a job for you, any people left somewhere in the city" said Star. The wolf looked towards the city, but after a few seconds it growled, "Something not human is in the city, knew that" he said as the wolf then looked at him, "Are there people here", the wolf nodded looking into the city, "The biggest building huh, looks like the fancy class decided to be nice to the lower class" he said while the wolf nodded in agreement.

"Hey who's your friend" asked Guts, Star looked to see the ship had gotten closer and was now docking.

"Meet one of my four beasts, Wolf" said Star. The wolf looked at the people on the boat looking calm, "Look at the bright side, he isn't one of the scarier ones" he said as wolf turned into a bright blue ball of light and went into Stars cloak.

The ship was now fully docked and Star walked back on board, "Okay somethings to say, there are people left somewhere into the city, but I don't know how many" he said as he walked over to the big sack he left behind on the ship, "Alright first up Guts" he said removing the pieces of the berserk armour, "I was able to make it sure it won't cause anymore pain, you should be fine from now on when you wear it" he said.

"Thanks" said Guts.

"Now, Casca, I was able to make your armour and even this" said Star removing from the sack a sword in its holder, he removed the blade showing the metal of it, "Look familiar" he asked?

"Isn't that" asked Casca while the other members of the group besides Roderick looked surprised.

"The same metal as Guts dragon slayer, why yes, yes it is" he said putting the sword back into its holder and handing it over to Casca, "Last piece, your gonna need some armor, I think this is my fist time making this kind of armour for women" he said taking out the last pieces in the sack and the people of the group instantly recognized what it looked like.

"Hey I don't want her wearing that" said Guts with an angry look on his face. The thing in front of them was a female verison of the berserker armour.

"Relax, it works the same as yours, no pain, oh two more things the helmet, just think of it and it will come on" said Star as he picked up the right arm piece of Guts armour and walking over to him. He placed it on Guts right arm, "Thought you might miss this" he said pressing a button near his hand on the armor and a hatch opened in the armour making small cannon come out of it. "It's as strong as your last one but I wouldn't recommend using it unless it's necessary" he said.

"Uh thanks" said Guts.

"Listen Guts, I'm going to need that armour, I'm not as strong as I used to be" said Casca.

"Alright then, but only have it on when you need it" said Guts looking sirious.

"Fine but the same goes for you" said Casca smiling as she put her new sword at her side.

"You might need it now, we got company" said Serpico and the rest of them looked to see soldiers, but they all looked like walking corpses coming down the street near the harbor.

"Damnit, anyone who can fight follow me, Guts, Casca get that armour on" said Star as he took his sword out of its holder and running towards the undead soldiers and cutting down each one that was in his way.

"Well I better go help him" said Serpico aw he jumped off the ship.

"Wait I'm coming with you" said Farnese but her shoulder was grabbed by Roderick.

"It's to dangerous, if I knew what that this was here I wouldn't have docked" said Roderick.

"Well I'm not letting him fight alone" said Isidoro with a determined look on his face as he walked off the ship and ran towards the enemy.

"Isidoro wait" said Isma about to follow him before Shiricke stopped her.

"Farnese I could use your help to protect Guts and Casca until they're ready" said Shiricke.

"No need" said Guts. The people on the ship looked to see him and Casca in their armour. Guts already had his sword on his shoulder. "I don't know about you, but I don't let my comrades fight alone" as he and Casca got off the ship.

Star cut down each of the undead soldiers that tried to hit him, Guts and Casca joined the battle and with them they cleared all the enemy's in the area.

"Do you know where the survivors are" asked Guts?

"Yeah, their at Roderick's home, let's go there might be some of these things attacking them" said Star and they all rushed into the town.

In front of a bariricade, knights were fighting undead soldiers, "The more people we send out, the more of these things that are made" said one of the knights as he blocked an attack.

"Yeah but without the food the people would bring in we would uhh" said another Knight when he was suddenly cut through his chest piece.

"Pete no" said the first knight as he walked over to his friend as he put his hand over his wound. He then looked to see more undead knights approaching them, "Is this the end" he said when most of the undead were cut down by a man in black armour and someone in a black and blue cloak.

"I'll handle the right side you handle the left" said Star.

"Got it, but let's make this quick, looks like one of them is about to die" said Guts as he cut down another enemy.

With quick work they took down the remaining undead knights and Star walked over to the knight that was near the one with the wound, "Cmon Pete hang in there" he said.

"We don't have the supplies to heal this" said Pete.

"Here stand back" said Star as he put his sword back in its holder and placed his hands over to the mans wound. The wound then quickly healed as his hands shined.

"Thank you" said Pete as the other knight helped him up.

"Well who do we thank for the help" said a female voice exiting form the manor behind the barricade was a dark haired woman in silver armor.

"Hello, I'm Roderick" said Roderick walking to the front of the group.

"Yeah I know you, names Lilith, my parents called me Lily, sorry but your home isn't quite the same since you left " said Lily.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think it's best we all head inside" said Star.

"Your friend in the cloak is right, more of them could show up, they always do, you two come on inside, I'll have someone else watch the barricade for a while" said Lily. They all headed inside.

When they entered the ball room, people of Guts group noticed it hand changed completeltey since they left. There were small fires all over the floor, both nobles and civilians were in the room. They had forgotten the past now only concerned about the situation they were currently in.

"This place has changed a lot since you left, the garden is now used to bury people we lost for when they go to search for supply's" said Lily.

"Mind telling me where the garden is" asked Star?

"Just past that door at the end" said Roderick pointing to a door at the other side of the ballroom.

Star walked through the crowd of people noticing some of them had bandages on, some of them were missing an eye or an arm. He walked out to the garden and some of the ground had been dug up the ground for graves. There was a wooden cross for each of them.

There was then the sound of a woman crying, he looked to see a freshly dug grave and a woman next to a small boy. The woman was trying to make two pieces of wood stick together but she couldn't because her hands were shaking as she cried.

Star walked over to the two of them, "Here let me" said Star as he kneeled onto the ground, the woman looked surprised by his sudden appearance but handed over the two pieces of wood and hugged the boy who has the same eyes as her. It was her son.

Star put the two pieces of wood together in the shape of a cross and he used the string to attach them. He then put the piece of the wood into the ground behind the grave.

"Thank you" said the woman as she looked at Star, "He was my husband, he died around the time those demons first attacked this town" she said.

"We were about to be killed but my dad pushed us out of the way and saved us" said the boy.

"Your father sounds like he was great man, but I want you to remember that those demons will be soon gone from this world and you won't have to see them again" said Star as he was about to go inside when the boy spoke.

"Thank you sir" he said smiling. Star nodded at him as he went back inside to the others.

Roderick walked around the manor, he eventually reached two large doors and opened them to see his room. It truly had been a while since he was in here, there was dust on his table and on his shelf's.

He sat on his bed thinking about what happened to him over the last few days and what happenned to his home.

"Roderick, are you all right" said Farnese who was standing at the door.

"Yes, you know I've been thinking that I should leave this place, take some of these people to somewhere safe on the ship" said Roderick.

"With all that's been happening, what's happening here will reach all of Midland" said Farnese as she sat down next to him.

"I would like you to come with me of course" said Roderick.

"I'm sorry but I have to stick with the others" said Farnese.

"I knew you would say something like that, Star was right I should have been glad to have helped you and I am of course" said Roderick.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, I do care about you but it's not love" said Farnese.

"Yeah, in fact I'm sure your heart belongs to someone else" said Roderick smiling as Farnese blushed.

"What do you mean" said Farnese looking at her hands.

"Well Serpico seems to be always looking out for you" said Roderick.

"Me and Serpico" said Farnese bosihing even more, "Well um" she starred to say but the. Man they were currently discussing appeared at the door.

"Lady Farnese" he began to say but noticed where they were sititng, "I'm sorry to interrupt you but we're looking for Star, have you seen him" he said.

"No what's going on" said Farnese standing up.

"Lilith noticed him healing that knight earlier and now she needs his power" said Serpico and the three of them ran to the ball room.

In the ball room near the steps of the entrances a woman was holding a mans body in her arms, "Please he hasn't been breathing since we started running here" said the woman.

"Cecile what happened" said Lily appearing in front of the crowd with Guts group, accept for Star who hadn't showed up yet.

"We were heading to my family's bakery when some winged monsters came out of nowhere, he tried to help me but got wounded and it got worse when we were on our way back" said Cecile.

"But we needed that food for our meal tonight" said one of the people in the crowd and other people started making sounds of worry.

"What's going on" said Star appearing behind the crowd and they all made a path to Cecile who was holding the man. Star walked over to them and kneeled on the ground in front of them. The man had deep cuts across his chest, one of them was deep into his heart.

"I saw you heal that man earlier, can't you do the same for him" said Lily.

"I cant heal someone who's already dead" said Star as he stood back up and Cecile cried as she heard those words.

"You made an entire monster the size of an island vanish, you can't do something for him" asked Isidoro?

"There are somethings that are impossible even for me, bringing back the dead is one of them, doing something like that isn't possible, in the end people are meant to die eventually" said Star, "Where was the bakery" he asked looking at Cecile.

"In the middle of town, but those things looked like they were going to be there a while" said Cecile and Star started running towards entrance.

"Hey where are you going" said Guts placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Guts, let me do this" said Star as he walked out the doors.

In the town three apostle knights with devil like wings were eating the food that was left behind in the back of the store.

"Did you see how he tried to defend that woman" said one of them making the other two laugh.

"Maybe when our king is crowned we can finally get read of the people who are left in that manor" said the second apostle

"I was flying over it earlier, they were burying someone in the garden" said third apostle.

"I'm going to see if there's anything in the front of the store" said the first apostle as he exited the back room. The other two continued eating when they heard a scream form their comrade and the two of them quickly left the back room to see a man in a black cloak holding a big sword. It was Star and there was nothing left of the apostle.

"What happenned here" said one of the apostles.

"There was man with a woman here earlier, which one of you was the one who killed him" said Star with anger in his voice making the apostles shake where they stood.

"Who is he" thought both of the apostles and one of them put their hand up while still shaking.

"Thanks for being honest" said Star as he pressed down on the lighigtng strike symbol on his sword, revealing it as a button when the blade opened wide surrounded by a bright blue light, "You can die first" he said as he cut both the apostles down. Leaving nothing of them behind.

Back at the manor Guts group were sitting near the entrance, it had been an hour since Star left, "Someone should have went with him" said Casca.

"Should someone go look for him" said Farnese.

"I'll go, I know this place well and maybe Lilith will send some of her knights with me" said Roderick standing up when Lilith walked over to them.

"That won't be necessary, you all should see this" she said and all of them walked outside to see a surprising sight.

Star was carrying a large sack filled with bread and a wagon was next to him with multiple barrels, "Theres some fresh water in them" he said pointing to the barrels. The others just smiled to see that he returned.

That night Star helped Lilith hand out the food to everyone in the ball room. When the people heard that Star was the one who brought them the food they all cheered for him. Everyone was also given a mug to get a drink of water from one of the barrels.

That night everyone was sititng around their fires enjoying the food and talking. Feeling happy to have this moment of peace after everything they've been through.

Star was sititng away from everyone at a fire he had set up for himself near the entrance. He then felt someone put a piece of bread into his hand. He looked up to see it was Guts, the group accept for Roderick who was sititng with Lilith and a group of people.

"You need to eat, I know everyone else has besides you" said Guts as he and the other sat around the fire.

"Thanks" said Star as removed his mask from under his hood and started eating.

"Roderick has been discussing with Lilith and found away to get everyone to the ship tommorrow morning" said Farnese.

"Then I guess we should all go tommorrow aswell" said Star as he finished eating the bread.

"Yeah we should, do you know which way to go" asked Casca?

"Yeah, but we might need to make camp tommorrow night before we reach Falconia, hopefully will meet Rickert before we get there" said Star.

"I can't imagine what he went through when I was in that state" said Casca.

"Well he knows what Griffith did when we last saw him" said Guts.

"It's probably one of the reasons why he left Falconia, because of who Griffith is now" said Star.

"Well You should know some of us were worried about you when you left earlier" said Isma.

"Yeah but some of usknnew you would make it back okay" said Isidoro with a calm look on his face.

"Well the point their trying to make is, you are now one of our comrades and we stick together" said Guts.

"Thanks Guts" said Star, he sounded happy that this is what the others thought about him.

After a while people started falling asleep. Casca had her head resting on Guts shoulder as he was asleep with an arm around her. Isma had fallen asleep with her head resting on Isidoros shoulder and he was asleep aswell. Farnese had fallen asleep on the ground next to Serpico with the same blanket he had given her in Elfhelm. Shiricke was also asleep like Ivalera and Puck. Star was sititng in front of the wall, he was told to sleep since he helped everyone by bringing them the food they would need for the night. He put his head against the wall and fell asleep knowing his journey to Falconia would begin the next day.


	4. Part 4: Reunited with Rickert

Part 4: Reunited with Rickert

It's the next day at Roderick's home. The civilians were alll packing up their things getting ready to head to Roderick's ship where they would leave to find home somewhere safe from the apostles. Guts group would be heading to Falconia with Star and Roderick would be going with his people.

Currently in the ballroom everyone was getting ready to leave. Star was making sure his sword holder was secure, "So you're going to carry that thing everywhere with you now" asked Guts?

"We're going into land filled with apostles, until Griffiths dead it's staying there" said Star.

"You can't speak much, every time you would sleep you would have your sword close by" said Casca smiling at Guts.

"Well everyone's about ready to go" said Roderick walking over to the group with Lilith.

"Good, if I'm right will reach Flaconia by tommorrow, if you don't see any apostles the day after that, then we were successful" said Star.

"Thanks for all your help, we probably wouldn't have made it through the night if it wasn't for those supply's" said Lilith looking at Star.

"It wasn't a problem, but Roderick you might need this" said Star pulling something out of his cloak, it was revealed to be Roderick's sword in its holder, then Star pulled out the sword showing it was repaired. "I didn't give it anything special, just thought you wouldn't be able to fight with a broken sword" he said putting the sword back into its holder and handing it over to Roderick.

"Thank you" said Roderick looking at the sword.

"We should probably hurry, we don't know if they were able to find out I killed those three apostles yesterday" said Star.

"He's right, alright everyone lets go" said Lilith looking at the people in the ball room and they all started working out.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then, it was good traveling with you all" said Roderick looking at Guts group.

"Thanks again for the help" said Casca.

"Make sure to stay alive" said Guts.

Roderick then looked at Serpico with Farnese standing next to him, "Please look after her" he said.

"I will" said Serpico nodding.

Roderick was about to leave before Star spoke again, "Wait" he said making Roderick look at him, "The first part of my name, it's Heaven" he said.

"So your name is, Heaven Star" said Roderick and Star nodded at him.

"Okay everyone let's go, those things might still be in the city" said Star and they all left the manor heading towards the entrance of the city. When they reached the entrance they saw something standing in front of the gate, it was five soldiers like the ones Star had killed yesterday.

"You think we would let you leave after you killed the others" said the man.

"They killed an innocent man who was just trying to get some food, but if you supported them then I guess that makes you evil just like them" said Star saying the last few words with anger in his voice that made some of the soliders back off.

Isidoro who was standing behind Star noticed him move the switch on his sword to under the letter R. Then he pulled out his sword while pressing down on the lighting strike symbol, making the blade wider with a bright blue light over it and swung the sword sending a bright blue slash at them. One of the soldiers flew into the air but the other four weren't lucky, the slash hit them and they had looks of pain on their faces before their body's started to completely vanish.

"Just what is that power" said the remaining soldier before Serpico jumped into air and cut into his middle, making him fall to the ground as Serpico landed in front of him.

Star walked over to the fallen apostle and stabbed in the head making its body vanish. He pressed the button on his sword and the blade went back to its original size as he put the sword back into its holder.

They all then started running out of the city and into the open fields. As they walked some of the group looked back at the city that was no longer the way they first saw it, before walking onward,

An hour passed as they continued waking through the open fields, "There's something I've been wanting to ask" said Farnese.

"Sure go ahead" said Star.

"You told Roderick the first part of your name was Heaven" said Farnese.

"Heaven Star was the name I was given when my body got older" said Star, "It has a meaning behind it, it means light of the afterlife" he said as they continued to walk.

"Makes sense, the church called the afterlife Heaven" said Serpico.

"That would explain the cross on your other sword" said Isidoro.

"So you believe in god then" Guts asked Star?

"Yeah, I do and I would like it if you left it that" said Star as they then reached an open area that had access to the ocean, it was the area they had fought the crocodiles before they reached The city Roderick lived in.

"Looks like nothing much has changed here since we left it" said Serpico as they noticed the cabin they stayed at.

"If you need to take a break we can stop here" said Star looking back at all of them.

"No we can go on" said Guts and they all continued walking.

"This place must look nice when it's sunset" said Isma looking at the ocean.

"We stopped here after I lost someone" said Shiricke as she remembered when Flora died to proctect them.

"She really helped us out" said Isidoro.

"If I remember, didn't we see some boy when we stayed here" said Casca.

"Yeah and you were really close to him when you were in that state" said Farnese.

"He also showed up whenever there was a full moon out" said Serpico.

"Hmm, hey how did you know going to Elfhelm would cure me" asked Casca?

Star then held out his right arm in front of everyone, "Someone's coming" he said as fog started to surround the area.

"Something tells me your about to meet him" said Guts as they heard sound of a horse getting closer. Emerging from the fog on a horse with armour on, it was some one in armour, the helmet was in the shape of a skull. Two glowing eyes showed from the helmet.

"So you've returned, I see the branded woman's sanity has returned" he said looking at Casca.

"You can't actually call her the branded woman anymore since she no longer has the brand" said Star making the skull knight look at him.

"I don't think you and I haven't met yet" he said.

"I only just arrived in this word two days ago, so it would make sense" said Star. Everyone else just watched the conversation between the two of them.

"Why have you come to this world and may I ask what your name is" said the Skull knight.

"My name is Heaven Star, I've come here to destroy the evil from within thsi world " said Star as he showed his shining right arm.

"You know what has been done to these people and that is why you wish to kill the white hawk" asked Skull knight and Star nodded at him, "Well I hope you succeed, otherwise all of Midland will fall" he said as he rode on his horse past Star who just stood there as he passed him.

"Black swordsman" he said making Guts look at him, "If you wish for the white hawk to be finally dead, stick with this man and it will be done" he said as he continued to ride he said one more thing before going on, "You should hurrry, he intends to marry the princess soon" he said as the fog cleared and he was gone.

"What did he mean by soon" said Casca looking worried.

Star moved up his right sleeve revealing the orange ring that had the four metal pieces of beasts on it. He threw the wolf one onto the ground and the bright blue wolf appeared next to its caller.

"Hey what's that's thing doing out for" said Guts.

"You and Casca no longer have your brands, so now you can't sense when an apostles nearby" said Star and they continued walking, "Wolf however can" he said.

They then reached a forest area, the area looked like it was dead, the trees had no leafes on them and there was no grass on the ground.

"This is probably what my home looks like now" said Shricke now looking down.

"We were all there that day, there's nothing we could have done to save it" said Farnese looking down as she remembered that day.

"Hey don't be sad, the forest might look nice again when there is no more evil, right Star" said Isma smiling as she looked at Star.

"I'm sure it will, maybe the creatures will return aswell, without having to worry about apostles killing them" said Star.

"That sword of yours, does it have a name" said Guts as he walked next to Star to his left since wolf was on his right.

"Like how your sword is named the dragon slayer" said Star, "I have a sword with the same name, but this sword is very special to me" he said.

"If you mind me asking how is it special" said Casca as she walked next to Guts on his left side.

"It was the very first sword I ever made, it continued to be special even after I made some changes to it, if you noticed the engraving on the blade that's its name, Excalibur" he said as he looked to the ground.

"Are you alright" asked Farnese as she noticed him now looking to the ground.

"I may have been the one to make the sword, but I wasn't the one who named it" said Star as he continued to look to the ground and stoppped walking as he remembered the person who named it.

Wolf was about to nudge his right hand, when it looked into the forest and started growling.

"Uh Star, your wolf seems to be growling" said Isma. Star looked at wolf who was looking in another direction of the forest.

"There's something, oh no" said Star and he sounded worried about something.

"Is somehtign wrong" said Shiricke.

"You all catch up as soon as you can, we need to hurry" said Star as he took out his sword while wolf started running into forest and Star jumped after him.

"Alright everyone let's get going" said Guts taking out his own sword, everyone else followed him teh direction Star went and Guts could almost see a bright blue light shine.

Some where in the forest, where a small camp fire was burning surrounded by five people. The first was Silat with his two Tapasa bodyguards. The other two was a much older Rickert and Erica.

"I wonder if we will find the witch soon" said Silat.

"What if she isn't in this forest" asked Erica?

"Well maybe we can find a town with some people in it and they can tell us which forest she's in" said Rickert.

"After the amount of time has passed we should assume that almost every refugee has reached Falconia" said Silat he then stopped looking into the forest taking out his weapon and his two bodyguards stood on his left and right side.

"Is there something our there" said Erica looking worried while Rickert grabbed the handle of his sword.

Silats weapons were shot out of his hands by arrows. Then multiple undead soldiers in armour and Irvine in his apostle form with his upper body attached to a creature that look like a wolf.

"Well if it isn't the one who attacked my king, you should have died before you left Falconia" said Irvine as he pointed his bow at Rickert.

"You don't have to do this" said Rickert putting up his hands while standing in front of Erica.

"Sorry but you've seen too much, some of us want you dead for what you did to our king" said Irvine getting an arrow ready when an arrow struck him in the right shoulder, "What is this" he said as another arrow hit him in the left shoulder.

One of the undead knights had an arrow shot through the back of its head, the front of the arrow was sticking out as it fell to the ground, revealing Star who was standing not far from them with a black bow in his right hand. He was looking straight at Irvine as he held his bow.

"Kill them all" said Irvine and the undead knights started rushing at the group around the campfire. One of them got close to Rickert and Erica when Wolf jumped out of the forest biting down on its neck and ripping its head off as it growled at the other dead knights. Wolf had also grown bigger.

Star rushed at Irvine as two bright blue lights shined in his right hand and his back. When the light stopped the bow was gone and Excalibur was on his back in its holder. He dodged another one of Irvine's arrows and taking out Excalibur he cut Irvine from his lower body making it fall to the ground. Star grabbed him by the neck holding him against the tree.

Guts and the rest of the group showed up. He cut down one of the undead soldiers that was in front of Rickert. "Guts" said Rickert smiling as he recognized his comrade.

"Talk after the fight is over" said Guts and the two of them nodded at each other.

The undead knights were all taken down, "Looks like we got them all" said Serpico as they all then heard someone screaming in pain. They all looked to see it was Irvine who screamed as Star continued to hold him by his neck and squeezing it.

"Just what are you, we are not the only ones here in this forest, more of us will come" said Irvine.

"Star If hes right then we need to" said Shiricke when Star held up the hand that wasnt holding Irvine up, meaning for her to be quiet.

"I know, but first I have a few questions for this monster" said Star as he squeezed his neck tighter and blood continued to flow from the lower half of Irvine's body that had been cut off, "Griffith where is he" he said.

"What" said Irvine, that was clearly the wrong thing to say because Star hit him against tree making the tree crack.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, your leader where is he so I can murder him, is he in Falconia or is he at a battle" said Star squeezing his neck tighter almost killing him.

"Alright, alright, he's in Falconia, he intends to marry princess Charlotte tommorrow" said Irvine.

"If it's tommorrow then we need to hurry" said Casca as Star threw Irvine's body to the ground. Two lights then appeared on his right hand and on his back. When they stopped shining a bow quiver was on his back and the black bow was in his right hand. He took out an arrow form the quiver, the tip of it was bright blue like him. He got the arrow ready as he pointed it at Irvine's head.

"I dotn want to know how many people you killed with your bow and arrow, but that ends today" said Star as he fired the arrow into Irvine's head and Irvine's body vanished.

Two more bright blue lights shined in his Stars right hand and on his back again. The bow and quiver were gone as Excalibur in its holder appeared on his back.

"Guts you and me will handle the camp, Wolf stay with the others, when he starts heading towards us that means the enemy camp was cleared" said Star as he took out Excalibur

"Please allow us to help you for helping us" said Silat still. Looking surprised from seeing his power.

"Alright then, let's go" said Star. He, Guts, Silat and his two body guards started rushing towards the enemy camp.

Rickert then looked at Casca, his eyes opened looking surprised, "Casca" he said.

Casca just looked at him smiling, "It's been a while hasn't it" she said. Rickert then ran over to her and the two comrades hugged.

"You've grown since I last seen you" said Casca after they stopped hugging.

"Your back to normal and your hair is like how it used to be" said Rickert, "Your armour" he said looking at it.

"Well our new friend made it for me after we left Elfhelm" said Casca.

"What was it like" asked Erica smiling?

"It was nice, but we weren't there for long, thank you for looking after me when I wasn't well" said Casca.

"It's okay, I'm just glad your better" said Erica smiling.

"But who is that man" said Rickert looking at the direction he went with Guts, Silat and Silats two bodyguards.

"His name is Heaven Star, his origin is actually interesting" said Serpico.

"How did he make those weapons appear, was it magic" said Rickert.

"No, we already decided that whatever he uses, it's not magic" said Isidoro.

After a while Wolf started moving, they all followed him near to the entrance of the forest. There was small camp with dead knights surrounding it. Star was pointing his hand into the ground with a bright blue beam of light firing into it, while Guts, Silat and his body guards were in the camp seeing what supply's there were. Wolf walked over to Star turning into a bright blue ball and went into his cloak.

Guts and Casca told their story of what happenned after they last saw them and introduced the new members of their group. Rickert told them about what happened when he and Erica went into Falconia, how Rickert met Griffith, how we was almost killed, how he and Erica escaped.

"So he sent someone to kill you" said Casca looking annoyed.

"I did hit him before I rejected his offer, I guess they wanted me killed after what I saw" said Rickert as he remembered the arena where apostles fought each other.

"Okay we're all good for tonight, hey Isidoro want to test something for me" said Star walking over to where they were all gathered around the fire. There were also tents for everyone behind them. The body's of dead knights were gone after Star stabbed them with Excalibur.

Isidoro walked over to where the blue line surrounded the camp in front of the others. The line formed a circle around the camp. Star then handed him a pebble, "You have experience throwing them right" he said.

Isidoro smiled as he threw the pebble towards the blue line, the pebble hit something in the air above the line, it was a bright blue shield that sent the pebble flying back and landed on the ground in front of them.

"This will keep anything from getting into the camp all night, so you can all rest easy, but I'll still keep an eye out for anything that might come" said Star as he went to go sit by the fire while Isidro sat next to Isma. "Alright everyone, you heard their story and now I'll tell you mine" said Star. He then explained to Rickert, Erica, Silat and his bodyguards the story of his origin and how he met Gust group.

"It must have been lonely when you were a Star" said Erica.

"Yeah, but is it true you made Cascas armour" said Rickert.

"Indeed I did, I even made some changes to Guts armour" said Star.

"He just doesn't make armour, he even makes his own swords" said Isidoro making Rickert look surprised.

"Hes right, I made the sword Casca is currently using which is made as the same material as Guts sword, mine however is made of a metal I made myself" said Star taking out Excalibur and showing it, "I wouldn't touch the blade, one accidental cut and you better hope I'm nearby to heal it" said Star.

"Have you heard of a witch in the forest, we've been looking for her so she could help us get to where were going" said Silat.

"If your talking about mistress Flora, you won't be able to find her, she died a long time ago" said Shiricke.

"She was her student" said Serpico.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I'm sure we will find another way to get there" said Silat.

"Where are you going, now that your healed" said Rickert looking at Guts and Casca.

"We're going to kill Griffith" said Guts.

"What, do you have any Idea what kind of monsters he has by his side" said Silat looking surprised.

"Well we have someone powerful on our side" said Isidoro pointing at Star.

"I will admit the way he took down that monster earlier was impressive" said Silat.

"That's not the only amazing thing he can do" said Guts showing the arm Star grew back for him.

"Your arm, but how" said Rickert.

"He's also a great healer" said Casca.

"Then I'm going with you" said Rickert making Silat look surprised.

"You sure your alright going back there after everything you've seen" said Star and Rickert just nodded.

"Well if your going then I'm going with you" said Erica looking determined.

Rickert just smiled knowing whatever he said she would still follow him, he then looked at Silat, "I know you wanted to go somewhere else, but I would appreciate if you would help us" he said. Now everyone was looking at Silat and his two bodyguards.

"Well we've come this far, I will help you, but I assume you'll be the one to kill Griffith" said Silat looking at Star who nodded.

"While we're talking about this we should discuss what's going to happen in the battle, some of you are going to need to stay out of it, the others will help the people escape if Griffith sends the apostles out when we start our attack, I will focus on getting to Griffith and then when it's over I'm gonna make it look like Falconia never existed" he said with determination in his voice.

"I hope you got a way of getting read of this" said Guts removing something from his satchel, it was an egg shaped object with closed eyes all over it.

"What are you doing with that thing, you know what it can do" said Casca looking annoyed as she recognized the object.

"It's not like I can get read of it, it will always find its way back to the one that holds it" said Guts.

"Here let me see it" said Star and Guts handed it over to him, he held it in front of him looking at it, "This would call the members of the god hand, I can get read of it, but it might help us in some way" he said putting it on the ground next to him, "You should all get some rest, it's gonna he a long day tommorrow, you'll need your strength" he said.

"Allow me to take watch for how you helped us earlier" said Silat.

"No it's alright, because of my power, sleep is only a way for me to pass time, I'll take watch" said Star.

"Well I will stay up, you can tell me what my mission will be in the battle" said Silat as he sat on the ground while the others got up and headed to their tents.

Inside Guts and Cascas tent. Casca was currently removing her armour and so was Guts.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that thing, but it will probably stay gone now" said Guts.

"It's alright, it just after what happenned when I saw something like that before" said Casca as she was now longer wearing anything and lyed down on the bed. Guts lyed down next to her after removing the rest of his clothes and Casca rested her head on his chest .

"We really haven't thought about what we're going to do after this" said Casca.

"No I guess we haven't" said Guts.

"I guess we just focus on surviving first and then have an answer after that" said Casca smiling as she looked at him.

"Yeah, your stuck with me either way" said Guts and the two of them kissed.

Isidoro was heading to his tent when Isma walked over to him, "Hey is there something wrong" asked Isidoro?

"Well I was just wondering if I could sleep next to you tonight" said Isma.

"Wait what" said Isidoro blushing.

"It's just that I slept really well when I was resting against your shoulder last night" said Isma smiling, "But if you don't want to it's okay" she said.

"No it's alright" said Isidoro.

"Yes thank you" said Isma smiling as she huggged him, Isidoros face went a little red, but he then smiled as he hugged her back before the two of them went into their tent.

Not far away from their tent Farnese was slowly making her way to Serpicos tent, "I have to tell him tonight" she thought. She had been thinking of the way she felt Serpico over the last few days, of course he would always be there to serve her, but even after joining Guts he would still look out for her. She then began to realise her feelings toward him had changed into love, she just hoped after everything she put him through since they met, he would feel the same way about her.

She reached the entrance to his tent and looked in to see he was sitting on his bed looking at his sword. He then noticed her as she walked in, "Lady Farnese is something wrong" he asked?

She then walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. Serpicos eyes opened in surprised that this was happening, but then he wrapped his arms around her as the two of them fell on the bed with Farnese on top of him.

Farnese stopped kissing him and removed his shirt. She then removed her own revealing her bare chest, she moved his right arm and placed it on her left breast, "Can you feel my heart" she asked smiling.

"Yes I can" he said still looking surprised at the situation they were in.

"For a while you're the only one who can make me feel this way, I want to be with you Serpico, only if you'll have me after everything I've put you through" she said as tears started to come out her eyes. Serpico then smiled as he sat up placing his left hand on the left side of Farneses face surprising her as she saw that he was smiling. The two of them then kissed and they quickly removed the rest of their clothes. It was then that Serpico ended on top of Farnese as the two of them continued to kiss and made love for the first time. Afterwards the two of them had lyed down next to each other.

"Are you alright Lady Farnese" asked Serpico?

Farnese smiled as she placed her right hand on his face, "I think after that you can call me Farnese, Serpico" she said as she kissed him again before they fell asleep with their arms around each other. With the blanket he gave her back in Elfhelm covering them.

At the fire Star looked at the object in front of him, he was holding the string attached to it.

"Care to tell me what your plan for that is" asked Silat?

"This thing calls the god hand into the real world, I think I can get read of every member in one day" said Star.

"You mean" said Silat realising what Star was going to do.

"I'm going to use this to call the god hand when I reach Griffith, then I'm gonna kill them as well as him" said Star sounding determined as he let go of the string and grabbed the object he would use to kill the god hand in his right hand.


	5. Part 5: Battle of Falconia

Part 5: Battle of Falconia

It's the next morning, Casca looked up at Guts smiling and then she had a surprised look on her face as she noticed something.

Guts woke up noticing the look on her face, "Hey what's going on" he asked sitting up.

Casca smiled, "Nothings wrong, looks like your hair is now fully black again" she said.

"Well I guess we both look a lot like we used to" said Guts wrapping an arm around her as she smiled at him.

"Yeah but some things have changed since then" she said then kissing him and he kissed back.

Meanwhile Star was standing at the edge of the camp looking towards the direction Falconia would be. "Hey what you looking at" asked Isidoro walking over to him.

"The direction where Falconia is, a lot of people are going to die today just because of one persons actions, though its an apostles actions these days" said Star.

"Can I ask what your going to do after all this is over" asked Isidoro?

Star looked at Isidoro, "I'll have the answer to that question when this is over" said Star as he waved his hand at the blue line on the ground making it vanish along with the rest of it around the camp as he and Isidoro went to walk back to the middle of the camp where people where other people were gettting up.

"Hey has anyone seen Farnese, she wasn't in her tent" asked Shiricke as she walked over to the people who were already up besides Star and Isidro, Guts, Casca, Isma, Rickert, Erica, Silat and his two bodyguards.

"I better let Serpico know" said Casca as she stood up and was about to walk over to Serpicos tent when Star spoke, "I wouldn't do that" he said.

"Why is, oh" she said making a look that meant she realized something, "Did they" she asked pointing at the tent and Star nodded. She went to sit back next to Guts with a smile on her face.

"What's going on" said Guts.

"Yeah shouldn't we go looking for Farnese" asked Shiricke looking worried.

"Don't worry she's fine, she's with Serpico right Star" said Casca looking at Star who nodded.

"Don't worry they'll join us in a while" said Star.

A few minutes later Farnese walked out of Serpicos tent with him and what the two of them first noticed was the members of their group were smiling at them while Star just looked at them since no one could see his face.

"Uh good morning everyone" said Farnese.

"So how was your night" said Guts.

"Uh it was fine" said Serpico, he and Farnese looked embarrassed realising their comrades already had an idea of what they did during the night.

"Cmon you two sit, we have somethings to discuss" said Star as he stood up while two of them sat down, "Now the teams, Guts,Casca, Farnese, Serpico and Silat will be going into the city with me" he said.

"Wait what about the rest of us" asked Isidoro looking annoyed that he would be taking part in the main battle.

"We need people outside the city to calm down the refugees, if I'm right and they realise what their up against, their going to throw the apostles at us, the people don't know Griffith uses apostles in his army so their going to be scared" said Star as he then looked at Shiricke, "I need you to create a magical barrier in an area outside the city just in case some of them get out of the city" he said.

"I might not be able to make one to shield everyone, but I might be able to create a wall to prevent them from reaching us" said Shiricke.

"What do you have planned for that" said Puck looking at the Behelit in Stars right hand and he was holding it by the string.

Star then put the string around his neck, "Sorry but you won't be gettting this back, after today its going to be gone" he said. Puck looked a little down after he heard that it was going to be destoryed, "Listen Puck, it needs to be destoryed, others like it have caused many innocent people to die" he said.

"Yeah I know" said Puck.

"Alright let's get going" said Star.

They all left the camp and started walking again towards Falconia. Rickert who was walking at the back of the group quickly walked up Star who was walking with Guts and Casca.

"Hey Star" he asked?

"Yeah Rickert, is there something nearby" said Star looking around to see if there's anything nearby.

"No, I know you already have your team for entering the city, but I need to go in there aswell, there's someone still there who helped me and Erica when we first got there" said Rickert.

"Rickert we don't know what they'll have waiting for us when we get there" said Casca looking sirious.

"Wasn't it already decided you would stay back to help the refugees" said Guts looking sirious.

"Hey I'm lot older then what I used to be, I'm a solider and she's really helpful with people" said Rickert looking sirious aswell.

Casca sighed as she looked at Guts and Star hopefully for help, "Having someone we know in the city could be helpful" she said.

"What do you think, your in charge" said Guts looking at Star.

"Do you know where she is in the city" said Star looking at Rickert as he spoke with seriousness in his voice.

"Yes I do and so does Erica" said Rickert.

"Okay, Serpico and Farnese I need you two up here" said Star and the two of them walked over to him, "I have a mission for you, while your in the city helping the refugees I need you to look out for Rickert and Erica, to help the, find a woman named Luca" said Star.

"Wait why does that name sound familiar" said Casca.

"How do you know her name when I haven't told you" asked Rickert looking surprised.

"She looked after you for a while when you were in that state" said Guts answering Cascas question.

"Yeah I can remember, that's where he was reborn" said Casca as she remember the days at the tower when Griffith had returned to the world.

"Well he won't be coming back after today and to answer your question Rickert ,I know a lot of things including why you left the mountain" said Star as he looked onward.

"Why did you have to leave" asked Serpico.

"The mountain we we're staying at was invested with trolls" said Rickert feeling bad they had to leave Erica's home and where Godoy was buried.

"There's nothing you could have done, you wouldn't have been able to take on that many" said Star as he suddenly stopped walking. The other stopped walking and had surprised looks on their faces, "Welcome to Falconia" he said. In front of them was a large city with high walls, they could see the main building far behind the walls because of its size.

"It's so big" said Isidoro and Puck.

"He was able to bring this city into this world" said Casca.

"Just what are we walking into" said Guts looking at Star.

"A place filled with refugees, an army with both people and apostles" said Star as he grabbed his cloak, "The first thing we have to do" as he threw his black cloak off into the air making it vanish. Star now stood with his body showing, it was a human body but it was all covered in a bright blue light, even though the others had seen his arms and head. Seeing his whole body covered in the light was still a surprise, the only thing showing was Excalibur in its holder strapped to his back, "Is to get past that big wall that's in our way" he said finishing his sentence as he started walking towards the main gate with Guts, Casca, Serpico, Farnese, Silat and his two bodyguards.

Rickert and Erica were about to follow them when Star looked back at them, "You two need to stay there for a while" said Star.

"But you said" said Rickert.

"When you see that wall go down that's when you walk in, something tells me they'll have some people waiting for us" said Star as he continued wakiing with his part of the group.

As they got closer and closer many knights started to walk out of the gate in the walls, "Some of them are my own people" said Silat as they continued walking.

"They don't know the truth about the man they follow, when this is over, all the refugees will know" said Star as he suddenly stopped walking.

"What are we doing" said Guts.

"Wait for it" said Star.

A small army had stopped emerging from the gate and stood in a large line in front of the wall as they continued marching towards them. But they all suddenly stopped walking.

"They appeared to have stopped" said Serpico as he drew his sword, the rest of the group took out their weapons as they looked at the army in front of them, but Star hadn't drawn his weapon.

Over at the army's side one knight was looking towards their commander, "Sir I can't move" he said unable to move.

"I know, one of them is using some kind of magic" said the commander as he continued looking at the eight people in front of them, "Our leader Griffith means you no harm, but if you don't surrender we will attack" he said.

"Some kind of welcome he sends a small army" Star whispered to Guts who looked angry from hearing Girffiths name.

"Today is happy day for our leader, he is to marry princess Charlotte" said the commander.

"The ceremony's today" Casca whispered.

"He doesn't want anyone interfering today so he sent them out" said Guts.

"Then probably every knight there is on high alert" said Farnese.

"Tell me" Star said looking the commander, "Do you know what your leader actually is" he said making the frozen knights look confused where they stood.

"We don't know what you mean" said the commander then Star put up one finger.

"One chance, one chance to walk away from all this now and you won't have to die" said Star as he removed the behilit from around his neck and wrapped the string around his right hand.

All the knights felt the ability to move, they all then drew their weapons looking at the eight people, "Sorry but there are people here that we need to protect" said the commander pointing his weapon at Star.

Star took Excalibur from its holder and looked at the enemy knights, "Then I'm sorry it had to turn out this way" he said jumping towards the army and cutting down the enemy commander. He blocked another knights attack, then cut him down, multiple knights started to surround him and he swung his sword in a circle cutting down all the enemy's that surrounded him as their body's fell to the ground. Some of the blood that was in the air fell on the behilit and as Star kept fighting he felt it begin to shake.

"You got a plan for taking down that wall" said Guts as he cut down some knights with the dragon slayer. He then noticed Star looking at the behilit as it changed now only having two eyes and a mouth. Over everyone a dark portal appeared grabbing everyone's attention, "Please tell me this what you had planned" said Guts.

"It's exactly as I planned it to happen" said Star as he pointed the behilit to the dark portal, its mouth opened as four bright blue orbs came out of the dark portal and went into its mouth. The mouth then closed and Star put his two hands over the behilit as a bright blue shined over it. The behilit had changed to the color blue with a golden cross in a blue star symbol on it.

The black portal vanished and Star looked at the knights who were stnaidning in front of the wall, "I'm only gonna say this once" he said as he place the new behilit around his neck, "Get out" as blue flames started to surround his right hand making the knights shake with fear, "OF MY WAY" he yelled pointing his right fist at the wall sending massive blast of blue flames towards the knights, some of the knights were burnt before the flames reached the wall, the flames then hit the wall making it fall apart and creating an opening.

"Let's go" said Star as he rushed towards the opening in the wall with the other following him.

"Star" said Serpico pointing to the top of what remained of the wall, there were archers and they fired their arrows at them.

Star put up his right hand and all the arrows froze in the air. They all then turned towards the people who fired them and Star pointed his right fingers at them. All the arrows in quick speed hit the people who fired them, instantly killing them as the arrows struck them. They all continued to the opening of the wall where Star encountered two knights and he cut them down with Excalibur.

"Alright this where some us separate, Guts and Casca your sticking with me, Serpcio, Farnese wait here for Rickert and Erica" said Star as he then looked at Silat, "You start sending people out of the city and tell them where to go" said Star.

"Understood" said Silat as he ran into the city with his two bodyguards.

Star, Guts and Casca had to move their way through the city as civilians were running the other direction.

"We've got trouble" said Guts looking at the main building of the city. All three of them stopped moving and looked to see multiple apostles heading into the city from behind the main building.

"Well they know were here now" said Star as something jumped down from a building ahead of them. It was someone big in size and holding a sword.

"Black swords man" said Zodd looking at the three of them.

"Zodd, where's Griffith" said Guts looking angry as his helmet appeared on his head and having his sword ready to strike.

"The wedding at the main hall, it won't be long now till he has fulfilled his dream" said Zodd pointing his sword at Guts.

"Were here to kill Griffith and trust me that dream is not going to happen" said Star as a bright blue light shined on his right wrist, when the light stopped shining the orange ring appeared, he grabbed one of the metal pieces throwing it down the path to his right.

"What is that suppose to do" said Zodd.

"Just wait a minute and you'll find out" said Star.

"Sorry but you have to die" said Zodd rushing towards him with his sword but Guts quickly blocked Zodd with his own sword, "What makes you think you can defeat me" he said looking at Guts.

"Maybe he will win if he hears something you did, hey Guts back during the eclipse the skull knight battled him, which prevented him from reaching you and Casca sooner" said Star making Casca look angry as her helmet appeared on her head and she drew her sword. But Guts had already started making multiple strikes at Zodd who was forced to focus on blocking the attacks.

Guts cut a major wound on Zodds right arm. Zodd had to jump back, dodging Guts as he swung his sword trying to cut through his middle but missed. Zodd was about to bring down his sword when Star jumped in front of Guts and sent his right fist straight into Zodds stomach making him fly back, landing next to a path that was on his left.

"If your going to fight like that, it's time I get sirious" said Zodd as he changed into his apostle form, a beast with wings and one horn on his head.

"Well we don't need to worry, your right where I need you to be" said Star.

Zodd looked confused, but then he felt the ground under him shake and he looked to his left to late to see something massive in size bite into him, pushing him into a pillar. Zodd screamed as the massive beast dug it's teeth into his body and threw him towards the main building.

Guts and Cascas helmets came off as they looked up at the massive beast in front of them. It had a tail and its body long. There were spikes on its back all the way to its head. Its teeth could be seen from both sides of its head.

The ends of its fingers on its arms were sharp like its toes. It's tail also had spikes on its tail. But like wolf it's whole body was bright blue as it looked towards where it threw Zodd with its mouth.

"No mercy" said Star looking the same direction and the beast let out a roar as it started running in that direction making the ground shake.

"Just what was that" said Casca looking surprised.

"Star what was that thing" said Guts looking at Star who seemed calm as he started walking towards the direction the beast went.

"The very first of my beasts, I'll tell you it's name someday, but right now you two need to go help the refugees out of the city, I'm going to finish this and remember there's still other apostles out there" said Star as he prepared to run when Casca spoke.

"Star, make sure to remind him of what he's done, before you kill him" said Casca looking sirious, Star just nodded at her as he started running.

He then noticed ahead of him was a giant spider, but the middle of its body showed a human face, "Time to get sirious" said Star as he placed the switch on his sword under K, pressed down on the lightning strike symbol making the blade go wide and turn bright blue. He then rushed through the spiders middle cutting through it, he continued running as the apostle split in two and fell to the ground dead.

Zodd had landed on the ground near the steps of the building which where the main hall was located, as blood continued to come out of the teeth marks in his body as he got up, "Just what is that beast, it must have some link to that man, but what is" his thoughts were stopped when he heard the loud roar from the beast itself. He quickly dodged out of the the way as it tired to bite him. The beast continued to lookup at Zodd, he tried to claw at the beast but he had to retreat when the beast tyryed to hit him with its right hand.

Zodd flew to its head and grabbed onto it making the beast roar. He started clawing at the beasts head, but he then looked shocked seeing he wasn't making any scratches. He then felt himself being grabbed and the beast threw him into the ground. Zodd slowly moved its head and looked up to see the beasts huge right foot as it start stomping on him repeatedly. After the fifth stomp Zodd stoppped completely moving and the beast continue to stop before.

"G" Star said, he had Excalibur back in its holder, he was looking at the beast and it looked towards it's caller, "Cmon we're going to end this" he said. The beast nodded and it shrank to the size of wolf and ran up the steps towards its caller.

The two of them went up the steps that lead to the main hall and when they reached the open doors they saw that Griffiths commanders were waiting for them.

"Stop right there" said one of them.

"Are you going to let me pass" said Star looking at them while the beast growled at them.

"Sorry but we can't let you interrupt" said Rakshas, but Star stopped him from talking when he took out Excalibur with the blade wide and bright. He cut into his middle making him fall back dead.

"Kill him" said one of the other commanders.

Star quickly cut into each one of them, they had looks of shock of fear on their faces as they fell back dead.

Star and the beast walked into the hall, it was covered with chairs on the left and right side. People were sititng in them, they all looked scared as they stared at Star and the beast at his right side.

At the front of the hall standing together was Griffith and a much older looking Charlotte. Griffith looked surprised seeing this one man had cut down his commanders and Charlotte looked worried.

"Who is that man" said Charlotte standing close to Griffith.

"Who are you" asked Griffith?

"I'm here to make you pay for what you've done and look" said Star taking the behilit he had changed, he took it off his neck and held in his right hand, "I've brought some of your friends" he said smashing it into the ground. It shattered into pieces and the four bright blue orbs flew into the air, then there were four bright blue flashes, instead of the bright blue orbs the other four members of the god hand appeared.

The people in the hall screamed as they started running to the entrance. The only ones left in the hall now we're Star, Griffith and Charlotte who was now shaking.

"So you are the one who called us, but it seems we've interrupted Femtos ceremony" said Void looking down at Griffith and Charlotte.

"But who is this man who called us" said Slan looking at Star.

"Good, now I can kill all members of the god hand in one day" said Star as he readied Excalibur.

"Just how do you think you will be able to kill us" said Ubik smiling. Star then slashed his sword in the air and four bright blue slashes went towards the four members of the god hand. The slashes struck each one of them, creating deep cuts in their body's as they fell to the ground on their backs with looks of shock on their faces.

Griffith looked surprised and felt a little fear towards the man in front of him, "Just what is this power" he thought when suddenly Star and the beasts vanished in a flash of bright blue light. "Where did he go" said Griffith.

"Girffith" said Charlotte. Griffith could hear the worry and fear in her voice. He looked towards her only to see something that made him freeze where he stood. Star was behind her holding her head with his right hand while his left hand held Excalibur. The beast was gone, "LET HER GO" yelled Griffith drawing his sword.

"Please forgive me for what your about to see" said Star. A bright blue beam shot from his right hand and into the back of Charlottes head. As the beam fired she had a surprised look on her face and she then looked shocked as she began to see images, Griffith sacrificing his comrades to become an apostle and what he did Casca. That was when tears started to come out of her eyes and then she saw what happenned to Guts and Cascas child. After that Star put his hand down and Charlotte just stood there in shock.

"Charlotte" said Griffith reaching other to her but she immediately walked back.

"Stay away from me, they were your comrades and you sacrificed them" said Charlotte walking away from him and put her hand over heart thinking how could the man she loved do such terrible things. She sat on the ground in front of the first row of chairs, she looked at Griffith who looked surprised to see she knew what happenned.

His looked then turned to pure rage as he stared at Star, "What have you down" said Griffith pointing his sword at him.

"I showed her what she needed to know about you and what you really are" said Star. Griffith let out a yell of anger swinging his sword at Star who blocked the attack with his own sword. The two of them began to fight, Star started his own strike of attacks and was able to get cuts into both of Griffith arms. Griffith tried to stab into Stars side but he moved quickly, then moved passed him as he cut into Girffiths side and the wound was almost deep. Griffith turned around and about to swing his sword but Star had cut into both of his knees at the back of each leg. He then jumped in front of Griffith.

Star let out a yell of anger as he swung his sword at Griffith, Griffith put up his sword to block, but the bright blue blade cut through the blade easily and the sword hit Griffith in the shoulder. He was then sent flying into the wall making it crack. Griffith fell to the ground as blood pure from the top of his and he looked at Star with anger in his eyes. He looked at the broken sword and tossed it to the ground next to him.

He then turned into his apostle form staring at Star. He pointed his right hand at Star, "How will you fight me now" he asked sounding calm.

"Like this" said Star snapping two of his right fingers. Griffith looked shocked as the same wounds he had on his human body appeared on his apostle body. He moved his right hand to his side and when he looked at his hand again he saw his own blood. He looked at Star who just stood there holding his sword and looking at him.

 _Back to the present._


	6. Part 6: Falconias end and what's next

Part 6: Falconias end and what's next

Outside the city of Falconia, Rickert, Erica, Serpico and Farnese were leading Luca along with the girls that worked with her towards the forest not far from the falling city. When they reached the forest many of the refugees we're looking afraid, trying to call out to the people they care about. Isma who was talking with some kids noticed Rickert group.

"Isidoro their back" said Isma looking at Isidoro who was talking with some of the men.

Isidoro looked at the group, "Hey your back, it's been a long time hasn't it" he said looking at Luca and the girls.

"Well you haven't changed since I've last seen you, but now that we're out of there someone mind telling me why the city's been attacked today" said Luca looking around at the state the people were in.

"I found my comrades, they came back form Elfhelm after Casca was healed" said Rickert.

"Wait Elaine" said Luca remembering the way Casca used to be when she looked after her.

"Yeah she's back to the way she used to be, but they had someone with them, who i never met before" said Rickert.

"Would that perosn be the one who brought down the wall" asked one of the girls.

"We were there, yes he was the one" said Serpico.

"What kind of magic would be able to do something like that" said Luca looking back at the city.

"It's not magic" said Shiricke walking over to them and behind her a man was hugging a woman, "One of the men you were talking lost sight of his wife when they evacuated, I just helped him find her" said Shiricke looking at Isidoro.

"Hey everyone you made it out" said a male voice.

They all turned around to see Guts and Casca running over to them with their swords still drawn, "We took out as many apostles as we could on our way out" said Guts.

Luca looked over at Casca surprised to see the way she looked now, "Is this how you usually look" she asked?

"Well I am a mercenary" said Casca, "But thanks for looking after me when I wasn't myself" she said.

"Anyone heard from Star yet" asked Guts?

"No, I haven't been able to talk to him through telepathy, in fact I've never been able to since we met him" said Shiricke.

"It's like his mind is blocked" said Puck.

"Wait, did you hear that thing that let out that roar earlier" asked Isidro?

"Heard it, we were there when it roared" said Casca?

"It was one of the beasts, but it was different from the wolf and it was big" said Guts as he remembered the beast.

"You remember when he told us that wolf wasn't the scariest one, what if that was the one" said Isma looking afraid of what the beast might look like.

"Well it's probably killed Zodd by now" said Guts looking back at the city as Silat and his two bodyguards walking over to them.

Back on the city's main building, inside the hall after Star had shouted, "YOU DAMN TRAITOR" and jumped toward Griffith he swung his sword through Griffiths middle, from his shoulder to the left side he had wounded. Star then stood behind Griffith holding his sword up. Griffiths eyes opened is shock as blood started to pour out form the wound, before blood shot out from itand he fell to the ground on his face. Star pressed the lighting strike symbol on his sword, the blade went back to its original size and he placed Excalibur back in its holder.

Griffith looked towards Charlotte trying to reach his right hand out to her, but his view of her was blocked when Star stood in front of him, Star crouched on the ground looking directly at Griffith, "You feel it Don't you, your about to die without completing your dream, but in the end this is the faith you deserve" said Star.

"What have I ever done to you" said Griffith barley able to speak as his mouth started to fill up with his own blood and he coughed it up.

"You never did anything to me, it's what you did to other people you fucking monster" said Star not bothering to hide his anger, "You sacrificed your own comrades who trusted you, saved you, for power, then you raped a woman who looked up to you, doing it in front of the man she loves while he had to cut off his own arm trying to save her" he said as he then grabbed Griffith by the throat making him scream as he coughed up more blood, "and If that wasn't bad enough, you TOOK AWAY THEIR CHILDS CHANCE AT LIFE" he yelled his last few words before letting go of Griffiths throat and letting his head fall back to the ground.

A bright blue light shined over star. When it stopped a shining his black cloak appeared. The cloak fell towards Star who grabbed and put it on accept for the hood, he then turned around "Ever since I found out what you did to them I felt nothing but hatred towards you, I should finish you off, but for your remaining moments your going to suffer like you made your former comrades, Guts and Casca suffer" said Star as he put his hood on and walked over to Charlotte.

"Princess, we have to leave" said Star.

"But what am I supposed to do now, I've been lied to and fell in love with a monster" she said as she put her hands over her eyes and cried.

"But you still have your people" said Star making her look surprised as she looked up at him, "They think Griffith was some kind of hero, they need to know the truth about him and I'm sure their going to need someone to lead them" said Star.

"Your right, I need to be strong" said Charlotte wiping her eyes and looking determined realising she still had a reason to live.

"Good, I can carry you if you want" said Star.

"Yes if it's not to much trouble" said Charlotte as she wrapped her around his neck as he picked her up with his two arms. Star started to walk out of the main hall, Griffith tried to reach out to them as tears started to come oth of his eyes from realising he wouldn't achieve his dream. His eyes closed as his hand fell, the final member of the god hand and the former leader of the band of the hawk was now dead.

When Star walked out of the main hall a portal opened outside the entrance, it was the same kind as the one that brought Star to this world. Star walked through the portal and when he walked through it, he now stood in front of everyone in the forest as the portal behind him vanished.

Guts and the rest of the group looked at him, "STAR" they all yelled. Charlotte who was still being carried by him looked at the people walking over to them.

"Can you put me down" she asked?

"Of course" said Star as he put her down so she could stand.

"Princess Charlotte" said Casca, but she then looked surprised when the the princes suddenly ran over to her and hugged her. Casca looked to see she was crying.

"I'm so sorry for what he done to you" said Charlotte as she continued to hug the woman,

Guts and Casca looked surprised before they looked at Star, "How much does she know" asked Guts.

"Everything" said Star.

"So did you kill him" said Serpico, now all members of the group were looking st Star waiting for him to answer.

"He's dead" said Star sounding calm.

The members of the group looked surpirsed, "So it's finally over" said Guts as he then sat on the ground.

"So you're the one who lead the attack" said Luca walking over to the group.

"Yeah" said Star.

"Well beware, a bunch of people are about to crowd you, wanting answers for what happenned" said Luca pointing to the many people walking over to them.

"He's the one who brought down the wall" said one man.

"I saw him kill two knights when they entered the city" said a woman.

"Hes the one who sent those beasts into our city, I saw him chasing one" said another man.

"Looks like we've got trouble" said Guts standing up and grabbing the handle of his sword.

"THATS ENOUGH" yelled a female voice behind Guts. The crowd stopped moving and they all looked to see Charlotte standing in front of Star with her arms out.

"Princess" said one of the people.

"What are you doing in front of him" said a woman.

"Where's Griffith" said one man making other people ask the same question.

"Griffiths dead, this man saved me from a life with a monster" said Charlotte making everyone look confused, "He wasn't the man we all thought he was, he is one of the monsters that has been attacking Midland and he was the one who set those beasts on us" she said.

"Yeah two things, the bright blue one was mine, the only thing he did was kill one of the monsters that was working with Girffith oh and" said Star pointing two of his right fingers at the crowd, "This" he said as a bright blue beam of lights shit out of his fingers and went into multiplier lines going through everyone's heads.

When the lines stopped, everyone held their heads looking shocked, "What did you do to them" asked Farnese?

"Just the same thing I did to Charlotte, showed them what Griffith really is and don't worry they don't know what he did to you two, that's your business" said Star.

"Thanks" said Casca.

Star then looked back at city, he put his right hand into the air and a portal the size of the city appeared above it. Guts and Casca looked at the portal like everyone else, but they were the only ones who noticed what the place on the other side of the portal looked like.

"That's where we were brought during the eclipse" said Guts.

"What are you going to do" asked Casca looking at Star as he lifted up his sleves on his cloak.

"Getting read of the last of the threats" said Star as he placed his hands on the ground. The city of Falconia began to shake as a strong wind started going up into the portal. Every building in the city started going through the portal in the sky. The apostles that were left the city were going into the portal aswell.

The people looked surprised at the mans power. They then heard something from behind them and when they looked back they saw multiple apostles in the sky going into the portal. After the city was gone all that was left was a large crater in the ground where it used to be and the rest of the apostles continued to scream as they went through the portal. The sky was then clear. Star stood up, he then started tossing a small bright blue pebble up into the air from his hand, he suddenly grabbed it in the air and threw it into the portal in the sky. After it went through, the portal closed and vanished.

"What was that thing you threw into it" asked Isidoro looking surprised like everyone else at the power they just witnessed.

"Something that will make sure they won't be coming back" said Star.

Inside the world of Apostles, they were looking around confused.

"What has happenned to us" said one of them.

"What has happenned to our king" said another.

"He was killed" said another apostle making the other ones look at him shocked. They all then looked up where they saw the bright blue pebble slowly fall to the ground. When the pebble touched the ground a bright blue beam or shot into the sky as it got wider. Removing anything in its path and the apostles aswell.

Back in Midland it was currently night time. Tents were scattered all over the forest, fires were set outside each tent with groups of people surrounding them. Star was walking thought the area, after healing injury's some of the people had. He walked over the area that was for Guts group. Silat and his two bodyguards were with some of the knights who realized at the start of the battle that they didn't have a chance against Star, so they ran away into the forest hiding with the refugees.

Isma who noticed Star walking over walked over to him holding something, "Here everyone's been getting these" she said passing him a bowl of soup and a piece fo bread.

"Thanks Isma" said Star as he went go sit in front of the tent he would be sleeping in.

"Where are all these people going to go" said Casca.

"Falconia used to be on the land for Wyndham, I'm going to rebuild it tonight" said Star taking off his mask under his hood and started eating the bread.

"Is it okay if I join you" said Charlotte waking over to them. She had gotten out of her wedding dress and was now wearing clothes Luca gave her.

"Sure, here you can sit next to me" said Rickert.

"Thank you" said Charlotte smiling as she sat down next to him.

"So are you sure you can rebuild the kingdom" asked Farnese?

"Yeah it will take me all night, it will be done by morning" said Star as he finished his soup and ate the last piece of his bread. He then took his mask and put it back on under his hood.

"Are you ever going to show that face of yours" said Guts smiling.

"Eventually, I'll get to work, you all should focus on what your going to do next" said Star as he stood up.

"Yeah, what are we going to do now since Girffiths dead" asked Rickert looking at Guts and Casca.

"If you two don't mind I have an idea" said Star looking at Guts and Casca.

"Sure" said Guts.

"A lot people here have lost their home, their moods are down and their wondering what's going to happen to them next" said Star.

"I would sometimes here conversation about how people were looking forward to the wedding" said Charlotte looking down.

"So why don't we do something to make them feel better, you two could get married" said Star looking at Guts and Casca making them look surprised.

"We what" they both said.

"Oh that sounds like a good idea" said Isma smiling.

"Well" said Guts.

"Why, do you have something against marrying me" said Casca looking a little annoyed.

"Well of course I don't" said Guts looking sirious.

"Then why not do it" said Serpico.

"You two do love each other right" asked Erica?

Guts and Casca looked at each other thinking about it. With Girffith gone they could now focus on their future and they would be sticking together. Casca then smiled, "Well of course I do" she said.

"Then I don't see the harm" said Guts and the two of them then kissed.

"Well I think they have your answer" said Isidoro.

"Great, I'll have everything ready you two just need to show up, I'll even take care of the ceremony" he said about to walk out of the forest.

"Wait can you do that" said Casca.

"Why not" said Star as he walked out of the forest to get to work.

The next day the people in the forest walked out to see a surprising sight. The Wyndham kingdom had been rebuilt where Falconia used to be. Star himself stood in front of the entrance to the kingdom, Guts and the rest of the group with Charlotte walked over to him.

"So what do you think" said Star.

"You siroulsy did all this in one night" said Puck flying through the entrance and looking at the town.

"It is really impressive, what it would take people years to complete you did it in one night" said Ivalera.

"Yeah now there's just one joke thing to take care of, Charlotte with your permission I would like to use the castle for the ceremony and the rooms so the people could get ready" said Star.

"It's alright, I would be happy if you used it" said Charlotte smiling.

"So is this the way it used to look like" Erica asked looking at Rickert.

"Yeah it is" said Rickert smiling as he remrrec the good days he had while he was here.

As the day passed by Luca helped the people find homes in the kingdom and some of the people who worked in Falconia found places they could work. Charlotte got everyone around so Star could announce the wedding that would be happening at night. It did help the people feel happy since they knew they were the true hero's and Girffith was the monster. Some people thought they would be sacrificed since they were human.

That night in the castle, in one of the rooms, Casca was being helped prepare for the ceremony. "You look beautiful" said Isma. Besides Casca and Isma, the other people in the room were Farnese, Erica, Luca, Shiricke and Charlotte.

Casca was wearing a white dress, "This kind of feels like the time when I wore that dress in Elfhelm" she said.

"Well it's your wedding so your going to have to wear it" said Luca looking sirious.

Casca then looked at Charlotte who was sititng with in one of the chairs in the room, she looked like she was thinking, "Are you sure you want to go" she asked?

"Yeah, it's okay if you don't want to after what happenned" said Luca feeling sorry for her.

"No it's alright, it will be nice to see something like this happen" said Charlotte.

In another room of the castle Guts had finished getting into his suit, the other people in the room were Rickert, Sepico, Isidoro and Puck.

"So are you ready" said Rickert.

"Yeah, where's Star thought he'd be here" said Guts.

"I think he's waiting to perform the ceremony" said Isidoro who was wearing his own suit like the others accept for Puck.

Outside in the Castles garden there were people sititng in rows of chairs on the left and right side. Star stood at the front in his cloak when Guts and the other men walked into the garden. The men sat in the front row while Guts stood at the right side of the Altar.

"You nervous" Star asked?

"After everything we've been through, this should be nothing" said Guts smiling at him. The women then showed up in the garden. Farnese sat next to Serpico, while Isma sat next to Isidoro on the right side. Charlotte sat with Rickert, Erica and Shiricke. Even Silat and his two bodyguards stood at the back of the final row. Casca then stood at the middle of rows smiling at Guts who looked surprised to see her thsi beautiful. Casca walked up the Aisle while everyone smiled at her. Charlotte was trying to hold in tears of joy and then Rickert held her hand making her smile at him. Casca now stood in front of Guts.

"Wow" said Guts.

"You seem surprised, it was only a few days ago when you saw me in another dresss" she said smiling at him.

"Well are you two ready" said Star.

"Yeah but we have somehting to say to you first" said Casca.

"Hmm" said Star.

"Thanks, for everything you've done for us" said Guts smiling.

"We mightn't have succeeded if it wansnt for you" said Casca.

Star reached under his hood, when they saw his arm it wasn't shining and he took of his mask placing it under his cloak, "Thanks, I really mean it and I was glad to help" said Star smiling under his hood, "Now on with the ceremony before I start getting really emotional" he said making everyone laugh.

"Okay I Don't usually perform weddings, I'm probably not qualified, but why do you have to be when you want to help two people get together" said Star, "Love is truly a beautiful thing, out of everything I've seen since I've been around it's truly one of the greatest things I've seen" he said.

"Now Guts, when I ask you this question you say I do meaning, yes or I don't meaning no" said Star.

"I'm definitely going to say yes" said Guts smiling at Casca.

"You better" said Casca.

"Now, do you take Casca to be your wife, for now and forever" said Star.

"I do" said Guts.

"Do you Casca, take Guts to be your husband, for now and forever" said Star.

"I do" said Casca trying to hold back her tears of joy.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, Guts you may kiss the bride" said Star walking away from the alter. Guts placed his hands on each side of her face and the two of them kissed. The people in the chairs clapped and Silats two bodyguards who were sititng at the back clapped aswell.

Next there was a celebration being held in the ball room. There was food spread on theee tables, all the chefs in the kingdom had cooked for the celebration.

Isidoro who was eating at one of the tables heard someone speak to him, "Hi" she said.

Isidoro stopped eating and his mouth opened wide seeing Isma in her dress, "Wow you look great" he said blushing.

"You like it, Luca gave it to me, you want to dance" she said holding out her right hand.

"Uh Yeah sure" said Isidro putting his plate back on the table before the two of them went out to the dance floor.

Charlotte was sitting near the windows watching everyone celebrate. She then began to wonder what would have happned to her if she and Griffith had gotten married. "You okay" said Rickert walking over to her.

"Oh yes don't worry I'm fine, you must feel happy for your comrades" said Charlotte.

"Yeah, it's the happiest I've seen them in a long time" said Rickert as he looked at the dance floor where Guts and Casca had their arms around each other as they danced. He then noticed Charlotte looking at them smiling, he then smiled thinking of something.

"Why don't we dance, it's a celebration after all" said Rickert holding out his right hand to her.

"Yeah your right" said Charlotte holding his hand and the two of them went out to the dance floor where they danced. During the dance Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck smiling at him and he blushed.

"It's nice to see her happy" said Casca who had her arms around Guts neck, while he had her arms around her waist.

"Surprising after everything she went through" said Guts as he then look around the room, "Star really did a good job" he said.

"Yeah, building a kingdom in one night, then setting up a wedding the next day, we never asked him what he planned on doing after this" said Casca.

"We could ask him after tonight" said Guts smiling at her.

"Sounds like a good idea" she said smiling back at him and the two of them kissed.

"Well I guess it's been a while since you two have smiled like that" said a man walking over to them. The two of them looked at him, he looked to be about eighteen, short hair, wearing a black suit jacket and pants, a white shirt and wearing black sunglasses.

"Sorry do we know you" said Guts standing in front of Casca while looking confused, "There's something about his voice that's familiar" he thought.

"Whoa Guts, If this is how you talk to your comrades I hate to see how you talk to your enemy's" he said removing his sunglasses revealing the colour of his eyes. Guts and Casca looked surprised recognizing the colour, it was blue.

"Star" they both said looking surprised.

"Yep" he said smiling as he placed the sunglasses in his pocket.

"We were wondering where you went off to during the ceremony" said Casca.

"Yeah I thought it was time to reveal my face, now this is a celebration" he said as the bright blue light surrounded his body and he jumped to next floor where he got could see all of the dance floor. Everyone was looking at him after the jump, his body then stopped shining as he smiled down at everyone, "Enjoy it" he said looking at Guts and Casca who smiled at him. Everyone then went back to their dancing.

"So this is what you look like" said Serpico walking up the steps with Farnese who had her left arm around his right arm.

"Yeah, this body stopped aging when I turned eighteen" said Star smiling at them, "But my mind is very old" he said looking back at the dance floor.

"Why don't you go celebrate" said Farnese.

"No it's alright, just looking at the happiness that has been created after what we did, makes me feel happy" said Star then looking at the two of them to see that they were smiling at him, "Now what are you two still doing here, this is a celebration, enjoy yourselves" he said.

Serpico and Farnese went down to the dance floor. They were dancing near Guts and Casca. Star continued to smile, but his look then turned sad, "I really am going to miss them" he thought.

It was late into night when a man stood outside a small building, "Hopefully this delivery service will help people send their messages sooner" he said looking at the sign of his store. Wydham messaging.

"I think it's a great idea" said a male voice. The man looked to see Star in his black cloak. His mask was off with his face showing. Excalibur strapped to his back. "Mind if I ask you to deliver something for me" he said handing the man four envelopes from underneath his cloak.

The man took the envelopes, there were words written on each of them. The first one had Guts and Casa. The second Serpico and Farnese. The third Isidro and Isma. The fourth Shiricke.

"Can you deliver these as soon as you can" asked Star.

"Of course, where are these people staying" the man asked.

"At the castle, the guards will tell you which rooms they're staying in" said Star.

"I'll go deliver them now, I just opened up" said the man smiling.

"Thank you" said Star about to walk off when the man spoke again.

"Wait, the handle of that sword, I recognize it from when I escaped Falconia" he said, "Are you the one who attacked" he said.

"Yeah" said Star.

"Thank you for saving us, I hate to think what would have happenned if you hadn't done what you did" he said.

"It's alright, thanks for doing this for me" said Star as he continued to walk on as the man waved at him. As he got closer to the entrance he thought, "I think I'll watch the sun rise one more time in this world before I leave" he thought as he walked out of Wyndham.


	7. Final part: End of one journey

Final part: End of one journey, Beginning of another

The night sky was over the kingdom of Wyndham. The wedding celebration had ended and most of Guts group were given rooms at the castle, Casca said they didn't need it but princess Charlotte said they were to have a room since without them they wouldn't have a kingdom. So they accepted the offer, even Rickert and Erica were offered a room and he accepted. Silat with his two bodyguards, with the remaining Kushan knights who surrendered left the kingdom after Silat attended the ceremony and would be returning home to inform their people they were not interfere with Midland.

Puck was flying outside the castle, "I didn't see him at the party and he wasn't with the others when they were told where they would be sleeping" he said as he thought to how he hadn't seen Star since the ceremony.

He then looked to see someone carrying letters up to the entrance of the castle, Puck flew a little closer, "I wonder who he's delivering to, Wait" he thought looking closely at one of the envelopes to see Guts name on one, "Who would be" he began to think when he suddenly realized something, "Oh no, was it him" he said as he then flew away from the castle looking for the one who he knew wrote those letters.

With Guts and Casca. The two of them had just walked into the room they would be staying in, "Well this is probably the biggest room I've stayed in" said Guts looking around the room that had a large bed, two wardrobes at each side of the room, two windows that showed a view of the night sky and the castles garden.

"Well we shouldn't get used to it" said Casca smiling as she looked at him. She then put her arms around his neck, "But for tonight I say we enjoy it".

"Sounds good to me" said Guts and the two of them kissed. The kiss became more passionate as the two of them removed their clothes. Guts removed her dress and the two of them were now both naked. For a second neither of them moved, but then Casca took his hand and brought him over to the bed. She lyed down on the bed as Guts got on top of her.

Casca smiled up at Guts as she place her left hand on th right side of his face, letting him know that she was happy. Guts held her hand as he smiled back at her. The two of them kissed as they began to make love. As it went on Casca had her arms around Guts back, she didn't think about what happenned at the Eclipse, but of when the first time they did this. When two of them reached their limit the two of them just stared at each other breathing heavily. The two of them kissed again and contiued on for a second time.

After a while Guts had his head against the headboard as Casca rested her head on his chest, "I forgot Its been so long sicne we did this" said Casca as she moved her hand around his chest.

"Yeah, just so you know what we went through, I'm going to make sure that something like it never happens again" he said with a sirious look on his face. She then smiled looking up at him.

"Good, because I want more moments like this to happen" she said as she kissed him and he kissed back wrapping an arm around her. But there was then a knocking at the door, "Who knocks at the door at this time at night" she said looking annoyed.

"I'll get it" said Guts as he got off the bed and put on his pants. He walked over to the door and opened to see a guard in armour, "Is something wrong" he said.

"Uh no sir, it's just a messenger told me to deliver this to you" he said handing Guts over the envelope with his and Cascas name on it. "I must go, for there are more I have to deliver" he said walking further down the hallway. Guts noticed him stop in front of the door where he knew Serpico and Farnese were sleeping.

Guts closed the door and went to go sit back on the bed. "What is it" said Casca as she next to him.

"Looks like it's a letter" said Guts opening it. The two of them began to read the letter, their eyes opened in shock and Guts felt Casca get off the bed.

"What do we" Guts started to say when his shirt was thrown over to him, he looked to see Casca putting her own pants on.

"Get our things, this isn't happening again" she said with an annoyed look on her face from the letter.

"Your right" said Guts with a determined look on his face as he got dressed. The two of them also put on their armour as they rushed over to Serpico and Farnese room. They opened the door to see Farnese holding the sheets over her chest on the bed while Serpico sat on the sheets just wearing his pants. He was about to open the envelope.

"Is something wrong" said Serpico looking at them.

"Have you read the letter yet" said Casca.

"No but I was about to" said Serpico as he opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper.

"Why are you dressed in your armour, is something going on" said Farnese looking worried.

"Trust me you'll understand once you read that letter" said Guts. Farnese got closer to Serpico as he read the letter. The two of them opened their eyes in shock, after Farnese got out of the bed taking the sheets with her, to cover herself as she grabbed her clothes.

"Give us a minute and will be ready" she said looking determined as she picked up her clothes.

"Will be waiting at the castle entrance" said Casca as she and Guts began to leave the room.

"Hey did you guys, oh sorry" said Isidoro as he and Isma appeared at the door. He looked away after looking in the room.

"Come on will wait for them outside" said Guts. The four of them headed to the castle entrance, Shiricke with Ivalera on her hat caught up with them as they reached the entrance.

"Has anyone seen Puck" asked Ivalera as they waited outside for Serpico and Farnese.

"I haven't actually seen him since the party" said Isidoro.

"Were here" said Farnese as she and Serpico walked out of the castle now fully dressed.

"He couldn't have gotten far, will have to run" said Guts.

"Let's go" said Serpico as they all ran towards the entrance of Wyndham. While they ran they all thought back to what was written in their letters:

To my Comrades and Friends.

I'm sorry to say goodbye like this but I thought it was the right thing to do. If you hadn't already guessed I'm not from this world. But I still wanted to help after I heard what had happenned. But I'm sorry that I can't stay here with you all. For your world isn't the only world out there, I can't just stand by and do nothing for them. So I'm leaving to do as much as I can for the others before my time is up.

Guts, Casca. You two deserve your happiness after everything you've both been through. Casca, just so you know, because of what happenned at the eclipse, doesn't mean you won't be able to have a child. You still can. Guts always remember what's important to you and not to fight so much.

Serpcio, Farnese. Just because of what happenned in your past doesn't make you bad people now. The people see you now as heroes. You two deserve happiness and I'm happy you listened to what I told you Farnese. You two have made up for what you did for helping Guts and Casca.

Isidoro, Isma. Take care of each other and Isidoro try not to get into much trouble. Oh and remember to keep training. Who knows maybe one day you'll surpass Guts. Isma don't be sad that I've left, try to think about that I'm happy because I get to do what I want to do.

Shiricke. The world now treats witches better. So you don't need to be afraid of other people. If you go back to the forest, it might have returned to the way it used to be now that it's at piece.

I've enjoyed my time fighting alongside all of you. Make sure to look out for each other even know that this journey is over.

Your friend and comrade, Heaven Star.

Outside of Wyndham, Star stood on a hill watching the sunrise with a sad look on his face knowing he had to leave the others, "Well I better get going" he said turning around but then heard a familiar voice speak.

"Hey Star, is that you" said Puck.

"Damnit" thought Star as he turned around to see Puck flying over to him, "Hey Puck" he said.

"Wow so this is what you look like under that hood, though if people looke at your eyes they could tell it was you" said Puck smiling, but then his look changed, "But what are you doing out here, did you write those letters that were delivered to the castle" he said making Star look surprised that he knew about the letters.

His look then turned sirious, "I am, but I have to leave Puck, I can't stay here" he said turning back around looking away from Puck as he began to walk away.

"But what about Guts and the others, aren't they your friends" said Puck looking shocked.

"I can't stay here and not leave other worlds to their faith when I can do something about it" said Star as he stopped walking and clenched his fists, "That's why I have to" he began to say, but when he turned around he saw Guts and the others running over to them. The group stood in front of Star who had a calm look on his face.

No one said a word as the gorup looked at the Star who. "Dude what the hell is going on" said Isidro looking annoyed.

"What was that letter about" said Casca looking annoyed.

"It's exactly as they said, I'm leavening to help the other worlds" said Star as he turned around.

"Don't look away from us" said Guts looking angry, "We said we stick together" he said.

"You can't leave us, We're your friends" said Isma looking sad.

"I can't stay, not when I can do something to help the other worlds" said Star.

"Then how about we all go with you" said Serpico making Star looked surprised.

"What" said Star looking back at them to see them smiling.

"Were your comrades remember, so we're gonna help you" said Guts.

"But your worlds at peace now, you can finally have a happy life" said Star looking surprised to what they were suggesting.

"Even though we would know that you would be out there fighting on your own" said Casca looking sirious.

"Listen there are things that are out there that only I know about, its dangerous" said Star look sirious.

"That's why your going to need help" said Shiricke.

"Sorry man looks like your aren't going to get us to say no" said Isidoro smiling.

"We would also worry about you when your gone" said Isma.

Star turned away from them, "I can't really get you to back out of this can I" he said putting his hand over his face.

"Nope sorry" said Casca smiling.

Star turned around looking at them, "Fine but you have to listen every word I say, sorry but you don't have any knowledge about the worlds we're going to" said Star.

"It's not like we haven't followed your orders before" said Serpico.

"You got it, Commander" said Guts smiling.

Star smiled, but he then laughed before he spoke again, "Alright then" he said as his head was then covered in a bright blue light. He removed his mask from his cloak and put it on. Excalibur vanished in a bright blue light. Another bright blue light then shined on his left hand, after it stopped shining a sword holder appeared. On the handle was written in bright blue was, HEAVENS LIGHT.

Star grabbed the handle of the sword taking the blade out. The sword looked like a katana, but it's handle was black and the blade shined bright blue like its wielder. Star used the sword to cut into the air in front of him. He placed the sword back in its holder as a portal appeared in front of him. Some of the group look surprised, but those who met Star first recognized it as the portal he had walked out of when he first appeared in this world. It was dark with a bright blue light surrounding it.

"Wait what about your friend Rickert" Farnese asked looking at Guts and Casca.

"Wouldn't he worry about what happened to you" said Serpico.

"We left our letter in the room we stayed in, he will understand what we did once he sees it" said Casca smiling.

"Alright everyone, let's go" said Star placing the sword holder under his cloak on his left side. He walked through the portal with the others following him. Once they all went through the portal it vanished as the gorup left the world to start a new journey with Heaven Star.

 **Authors note:** So ends beginning of a journeys end. Thanks to everyone who viewed this story, but sicne this journey has ended, Heaven Stars journey has only just begun. This story is actually the first part of a series I will be writing. While each story will be titled differently the name of the Series itself is called a Star protects, here's the summary:

Someone who has been around since the world was created and joined with a human body, while using immeasurable power. He journeys through different worlds while meeting new people along the way, who would become both his comrades and his friends. He helps by taking down the evil of each world and helping where he can. Along the way in one world he is reunited with the woman he loves. Joined by people from each world they will fight the evil of each world together and protect the good people within them.

I plan on starting the second part next week. Here's a hint on the world they will be entering, one person in it once spoke these words, "I'll kill them all, every last one".


End file.
